The Path of Power
by IfIQuitNowTheyWin
Summary: The Second Wizarding War has ended and the victors are left to pick up the pieces. But for one Hermione Granger, peace may not be all it's made up to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not JK Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be publishing this on here, and the story we all love would have had a different ending…

Anyway, this is the standard disclaimer that, no, I do not own the world and characters featured in this Harry Potter fanfiction, nor do I have permission to use them although I plead fair use under the fact that I'm using writing fanfiction as a way to perfect my craft and so this is educational, at a stretch :) Harry Potter, his story, and the settings and characters involved in it, are owned and trademarked by JK Rowling and the many licensors of her work. This is a strictly non-profit project and I have no money anyway so dragging me to court would be pointless…

**Quick Note about the Paths Series**

Welcome! Yes you read right, this is the first 'book' in a trilogy. As I write this, _Path of Power_ is fully outlined and about a third is written. The two sequels - currently named _Path of Revenge _and _Path of Greatness_ - have only short outlines and will only get written if you guys like this one and if I find the time.

If anyone is willing to beta and/or act as a co-writer, feel free to drop me a message.

Rating is T for mentions of violence and suggestive adult themes, as Fanfiction calls it. I am uncertain if I will upgrade the rating later on. It will depend on my mood once I get to the scenes I have planned. It's also up to you readers. If you all tell me you want to 'see' exactly what happens during those later scenes, or if you all tell me you don't want to, I'm willing to follow your wishes. You got time though. Things only turn really ugly in the later chapters.

I hope you enjoy this.

.:/*\:.

The Great Hall was quiet, the only sounds heard those of cutlery clicking against plates as people ate their breakfast. Everyone had been subdued since the Final Battle. To be fair, that fateful day was only a week ago. Most of the combatants for the Light had elected to stay on when it became clear just how badly the castle had been damaged during the battle.

With a sigh, Hermione Granger looked up to the stone ceiling above her head. Just one of the many things that needed to be fixed. She had always delighted in seeing the ever changing, magical ceiling of the Great Hall. But the charm had broken early on during the battle as the castle diverted magic to save power for the essentials, such as the foundations wards.

Not much had been achieved in way of repairs right now. People were still grieving, and many were still wounded. Hermione had received some nasty cutting hexes. Coupled with the still healing scars from her encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange the previous month, she had only just been allowed out of the Infirmary herself.

"Have you seen Professor Snape this morning?"

Hermione turned slightly to face Neville as the young man took a seat beside her.

"Yes. He seems to be doing better. Madam Pomfrey is optimistic."

"Do you think that the Ministry will go ahead with his trial?"

"I have no doubt about that," Hermione scoffed. "But they have a long and hard fight ahead of them if they intend to convict him. There's no way I'm letting him down this time."

Neville nodded grimly beside her and Hermione nibbled on her toast some more. She watched as her friend helped himself to some breakfast.

"So what are we supposed to do today?"

"Whatever Minerva asks us to do, I suppose."

Hermione glanced up at her old Transfiguration Professor. The older witch had taken over the leadership of Hogwarts for now while the Headmaster was in a coma. Hermione knew Minerva was adamant that this was only a temporary situation. She intended to hand over the reins to Professor Snape as soon as he was completely fit for duty.

"Hey 'Mione!"

Hermione smiled as she turned to see her best friend coming down her way. Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, plopped himself down opposite her and grinned. She couldn't remember seeing him look as carefree or smile as much as he had done for the past week.

"Where's Ron?"

Harry's smile dimmed slightly.

"Mr Weasley called last night to ask him and Ginny back to the Burrow. He's having a bit of trouble dealing with both George and Mrs Weasley, and running the house. He should come back here for breakfast though."

Hermione nodded slowly. And as if summoned, Ron entered through the main doors, making a beeline for the empty seat to the left of Hermione. He gave her a quick kiss before he started to pile his plate with food. Having learned to not get in the way of her boyfriend's food over the years, Hermione simply smiled and ate another bite out of her own toast.

Before any of them could start a new conversation, four owls made their way into the Great Hall and to their portion of the Gryffindor table.

"Blimey! What are these now?"

Hermione watched as one of the barn owls hopped on the table a few times, then extended a leg to her, the message attached bearing the seal of the Ministry of Magic.

"Looks important enough," she muttered as she untied the letter then offered the owl the rest of her toast.

Hermione quickly read through the letter.

"They want me to go train to be an Auror!"

Harry's exclamation was loud enough to garner the attention of the entire Great Hall.

"Me too!"

Hermione nodded to herself as she found the same offer had been made to her. A glance at Neville confirmed to her that he had received the same news.

"Fast-tracked into Auror training, all of us! I suppose we do meet all the requirements, even if we haven't finished school…"

"I suppose you're not going to accept, Hermione?"

Harry's question was asked with a smile. Ron scoffed.

"Of course not. Our Hermione will insist on finishing school, set the records for both the highest number of NEWTs taken at once and the highest marks in this century – perhaps even in the entire history of the school – and then she will go on to become the Minister of Magic while leaving all the grunt work to us."

Hermione laughed along with her friends. Sometimes, it was nice to be able to forget what had happened over the last few years, and simply laugh yourself silly with your friends.

"I hope you boys realize that, although you have been offered a place in training, you will still need to prove you can handle it."

"Well, you can help plan our pre-training training, Hermione. I'm sure you'll have some color-coded charts whipped up for us in no time."

Harry's quip started another round of laughter, and Hermione didn't mind at all. The Great Hall wasn't so quiet anymore, as people stood to congratulate the boys on their latest achievement. For a moment, Hermione could almost believe that this was the end of year feast, and Dumbledore had just announced that Harry, Ron, and Neville had won the House Cup for Gryffindor.

"Congratulations. I'm quite proud of you all. Now Miss Granger, are you quite sure you won't take this offer?"

Hermione turned to see that Professor McGonagall had joined the well-wishers.

"Oh no, Professor. I've had quite enough of chasing Dark Wizards. I'd much prefer being stuck in an office all day. And I was still hoping to start an apprenticeship with you for my Seventh Year."

Professor McGonagall chuckled.

"Yes, I do remember you saying so back in your Fifth Year. Well, if you children haven't got anything to do until the beginning of July, Hogwarts would be grateful for any help you can give us to rebuild."

"Of course, Professor. We aren't going to just leave the school like that."

Harry, Ron, and Neville echoed her words and Professor McGonagall smiled gratefully.

"I can only thank you on behalf of the school. If you boys are looking for a challenge to your strength, you can go find Professor Flitwick after breakfast. He will be starting on the external walls while the weather holds."

The boys immediately started to wolf down the rest of their breakfast with a smile.

"Hermione, if it's all right with you, Professors Babbling, Vector, and I would like your input on the problem of the wards. With your help, we hope to be able to put the Wards back up as quickly as possible."

"Happy to help, Professor."

"Now, please send replies back to the Ministry. It looks like those owls won't go anywhere without them."

Hermione turned back to see that the barn owl was indeed waiting rather patiently by her plate, having finished the toast. Conjuring a quill, Hermione jotted down her answer and attached it to the owl's leg.

"Safe journey back," she whispered to the bird as she gave it a small pat on the head.

Hermione watched the owls take off then she turned back to her Professor.

"When do you need me?"

"Just come to the Head Office after breakfast."

Hermione nodded and set about finishing the last of her eggs. As she stood to make her way to the Head Office, Ron stood as well.

"Might as well walk you part of the way."

Hermione smiled and threw a look at Harry and Neville, who suddenly found themselves in deep conversation. Boys, Hermione thought as she followed Ron out of the Great Hall. The two of them wandered the corridors up to the Third Floor in silence, just holding hands and enjoying the company without the threat of someone attacking them.

"Would you be okay to come to the Burrow?"

"When, Ron?"

"Any time. I'm sure Mum would be happy to see you at some point."

Hermione sighed.

"Of course, I'll come. But Madam Pomfrey is still keeping me under observation. Apparently, she doesn't like the wound Bellatrix Lestrange gave me last month."

Ron's right cheek jumped at the name of the now-dead witch. She had tortured Hermione for information a while back. And during the Final Battle, she had killed Fred and attempted to do the same with Ginny before Molly Weasley had stepped in to save her daughter and avenge her son. Ron leaned forward and gave Hermione a gentle kiss.

"Just let me know when you're cleared and I'll arrange everything."

Hermione nodded then watched as her boyfriend walked away. She still found it strange to think of Ron as her boyfriend sometimes. He had been one of her best friends since she was eleven. And sometimes she thought it might just be puppy love. But she was happy to be with him, even for all their differences.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned to walk the rest of the way to the Head Office. The gargoyle supposed to be guarding the entrance had been one of the first thing repaired. As she approached, the stature smiled at her before it stepped aside.

"The Headmistress is already waiting for you."

Hermione smiled at the gargoyle and stepped onto the moving staircase. Less than a minute later, she was standing in the doorway of the Head Office, watching as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape argued over their roles in the school.

"I do not want to stay Headmaster."

"But you are the Headmaster."

"Not by Hogwarts' choice."

"Oh, codswallop! If the school had not accepted you as Head, you would never have stepped into this office and you know it."

"You will be a better Head than I would ever be."

"But the fact remains that you lead the school, not I."

Professor Snape grumbled something that Hermione could not quite catch, but Professor McGonagall obviously did, because she grinned at the younger man in front of her. Obviously, those two had gotten over the fact Professor Snape had had to lie and cheat to protect Hogwarts and its students over the last year. And that Professor McGonagall had believed the worst of him just like everyone else, despite the fact that the two had been friends while working under Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Granger, would you tell this stubborn fool that I'm not after his job?"

Professor Snape turned slightly to sneer at her, but Hermione found that she quite welcomed the sight. She deliberately pushed away from her mind the image that had greeted her and Harry when they had gone to retrieve what they believed to be Professor Snape's body.

"If it's all the same to you, Professor McGonagall, I'd rather stay out of it," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Probably a good idea, Miss Granger," Professor Snape drawled, and Hermione had difficulties not letting her smile turn into a full-blown grin.

"Don't be mean to the girl, Severus. She's going to help us be ready for September. And may I remind you that you wouldn't be here if not for her quick thinking."

Hermione cringed at these words and closed her eyes against the forbidden mental image once more. She still wasn't entirely sure what the Headmaster thought of her rescuing him. To be fair, she had only thought she was retrieving his body for burial when she had gone to the Shrieking Shack. In view of what Harry had told them about the dour man, it was the least she could have done. Imagine hers and Harry's surprise when they found that the Headmaster was still alive, although in critical condition. Hermione would always thank the gods that she had been carrying her little beaded bag through force of habit. She had shoved a bezoar down his throat after she'd given him all the remaining Blood Replenishers she had left. Her otter Patronus had never swam away from her at such speed as she tried not to panic and called for help. By the time, help had arrived in the form of Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy summoned by Harry's stag, Hermione's hands and forearms were covered with as much of the Headmaster's blood as her own as she tried to keep pressure on the wounds on Snape's neck without cutting off all air supplies.

Hermione forcefully shook her head to rid her mind from these memories for the time being. This was not the time or place. She glanced quickly at the Headmaster, who was watching her impassively while Minerva was looking for something on the desk.

"I still would like to know why you never took the time to tidy up after Albus."

Both Hermione and Snape turned to watch the Deputy Head moving the many objects cluttering the desk.

"You're welcome to tidy up when you take the Office over, Minerva."

The older witch threw her hands in the air with a loud groan and Hermione couldn't help chuckling at the display.

"Miss Granger, have you thought about which subject you are looking to apprentice for?"

"To be honest, I was still torn between Ancient Runes and Arithmancy at the end of last year."

"You don't have to decide right this instant, of course. I'm sure both Professor Babblings and Professor Vector would be willing to make some time for you to discuss your options."

"If I may interrupt, Minerva," the Headmaster said "maybe the real question is, what would you like to do after your apprenticeship, Miss Granger?"

Hermione cringed as she dropped her head. "And here is the problem. I have absolutely no idea."

"I suppose this is not completely surprising, given what happened the last few years," Professor McGonagall continued. "Maybe you should try to think about your future career before you make a choice concerning an apprenticeship. A witch of your caliber could easily find employment in any field, but you might as well work towards something you will enjoy!"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"In the meantime, Professor Babbling managed to find the original plans of the School Wards. Of course, much has changed or was added over the years, but we thought this would be a good starting point. No one will be able to touch the Wards until the castle has been repaired. And even then, we will have to wait until it decides all the magic within the stonework is stable enough to be layered with the many wards once more.

"We would like you to take a look at the plans and familiarize yourself with them. Both Professor Vector and Babbling have drawn a shortlist of books you may want to consult about warding. Our plan is to get Hogwarts rebuilt while you learn everything you can. Once the Castle is ready, we hope you will be able to direct the re-warding. We – that is to say, the Professors and as many of the volunteers we can gather – will be providing the raw power needed to recast the Wards. But you will be making sure everything is as it should be. Do you think you could handle this?"

"I can honestly say that I will give it my best try."

"Perfect! You need to keep in mind that there are wards that are essential – such as the anti-apparition wards – and then there are wards that we can do without. Your job will also include prioritizing which must be recast, and which could be left until later if we run out of power."

Hermione nodded as she took the few rolls of parchment Minerva was handing her.

"I'll get right to it, Professor. If anyone needs me…"

"Oooh… Not so fast, young lady. I know for a fact that Poppy still has her concerns about your health. Before you go to the Library and start burying yourself under parchments and old books, you need to go and visit the Infirmary. Only when Poppy has come to me and given her approval will you be let in the Library!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but the glare from her old Head of House and the funny look on Professor's Snape made her change her mind. Instead, the younger witch nodded slowly to both her teachers before leaving the Head Office, ready to sit in the Infirmary for the rest of the day.

.:/*\:.

Hermione sat on what she had come to think as _her _bed. With the notable exception of the bed in her room at _Grimmauld Place_, this was the bed she had slept in most over the past twelve months. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about that fact, or start crying. After all, she was still alive and relatively well thanks to her stay in that bed. But many had not had the same luxury. And it also meant she hadn't been home in all that time.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling right now?"

"Sad, empty, thankful to be alive…"

Madam Pomfrey chuffed at Hermione's response and the younger witch smiled. She had learned not to lie to the matron over the years. Hermione had been in the Infirmary nearly as often as Harry had, and if she knew one thing about the older witch it was that Poppy Pomfrey had an amazing knack to know where students were lying to her. Nothing to do with Legilimency. Just a wealth of knowledge gathered over decades of young ones trying to pull the wool over her eyes.

The school nurse started to unwrap her left arm. Hermione watched with some kind of morbid fascination as the scars Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted on her were revealed from beneath their white gauze shield. Hermione suddenly had the absurd thought that the late Lestrange witch must have had a very nice handwriting, given the beautiful flourishes she had managed to carve into her skin with the unwieldy writing tool that was a knife.

The cuts were raised lines of bright red slinking across the inside of Hermione's left forearm. If she looked at the wounds objectively, the young witch had to admit that they looked so much better than they had just a week ago. Even after their stop at Shell Cottage, Hermione had not had the time to properly look after the cuts. The best Fleur Weasley had been able to do was wrap the wounds tight and give her a few Potions for the pain and to prevent infection from setting in. Hermione had changed the bandages as often as she could over the days that led to the Final Battle, in an effort to stop herself from bleeding or succumbing to the threatening infection. But Poppy Pomfrey had still been horrified with the sight of her mangled and still bleeding forearm when she had finally made it to the Infirmary.

"Well, at least it looks like the potions are doing their jobs."

Hermione couldn't help but grimace at this. She was under a strict regimen of a mix of nutrition, pain, sleeping, and what she had dubbed antibiotic potions - since she didn't know the actual name of that last one. She also had two salves she was supposed to use twice a day to help with scarring and protect against infections from the outside. All in all, Hermione thought she might do well to open an apothecary.

"Have you experienced any side effects?"

"I have noticed that I get tired a bit more easily at the moment. I don't know if it's the potions or just genuine exhaustion."

"Probably a bit of both, Miss Granger. You've had quite the year."

Hermione nodded absently as she watched the older witch waved her wand in complicated patterns over her arms. Her wand tip glowed a dull red, at times brightening slightly. Madam Pomfrey made copious notes in her file.

"I think I would prefer if Professor Snape took a quick look. He's due back here in a few minutes."

"Do you think I'll be able to start work on my assignment?"

"You mean the Wards? In theory, yes. As long as you go easy on both the magic and the hours you spend in the Library at first."

Hermione nodded slowly as she looked out of the window. The sky was a bright blue, with no cloud in sight. The weather had turned warm and sunny since the Battle of Hogwarts. It wasn't really unseasonable, given that they were in mid-May now. But what was unusual was that Hermione has yet to take advantage of the fair weather. She had been stuck in the Infirmary since the day after the Final Battle, with McGonagall and Pomfrey alternatively hovering around, worried about her health. She felt fine enough in herself, but she knew the two older witches were worried about possible dark magic residues left behind by the dark witch who had put those scars on her arms.

"Ah, Severus! Just the man we wanted to see."

Hermione turned to watch the Potion Master walking in. She nodded at him as he approached them, a dark eyebrow rising in enquiry. Pomfrey gestured at Hermione's arm and the younger witch obligingly held it out for Snape to peruse. The dark wizard grasped her wrist and studied her scars intently.

"The work of Bella's cursed knife, I assume?"

"Yes, Professor."

Snape released her arm and turned to Pomfrey.

"And what treatment have you given her?"

"Hermione is taking half a dose of pain potion every morning and a full dose in the evening. She puts on bruise-healing paste and Dittany Salve on the scars twice a day. I have her on a Nutrient Potion to try and make up for the past few months, and a Prophylactic Potion to fight off infection and dark magic from the inside, both three times a day. She's also taking a full dose of sleeping potion at night. I give her a dose of Blood-Replenishing Potion if her wounds aggravate as a preventive."

Hermione watched her Potion Professor nod along at Pomfrey's description of her treatment. He then grunted and conjured quill and parchment to write on.

"I would recommend mixing the bruise paste and the Dittany Salve together, one part paste for five parts Salve. Apply it as a poultice in the morning. Clean it well with Essence of Dittany before bedtime and leave it to breathe overnight. How long ago were those made?"

Hermione frowned as she struggled to remember.

"I'm sorry, but I can only say it was towards mid-March. Perhaps closer to the end of the month."

"I see," Snape said with a frown as he continued scribbling on the parchment. "I'm afraid that you may always have some marks to remind you of the event, Miss Granger. The wound was left without proper care for too long."

Hermione shrugged.

"I had already gathered as much, Professor. Essence of Dittany will usually prevent scars if they can be prevented at all."

Professor Snape nodded slightly then handed over the parchment to Madam Pomfrey. The Mediwitch took a look at it and nodded at the tall wizard before disappearing in her office.

"Do you think this will stop me from working with the wards, Professor?"

"I doubt it. The only problem you should encounter has more to do with your poor stamina for a while longer."

Hermione nodded again and turned back to watch the blue sky outside her window. A ruffle of cloth and a pointed cough had her turning back to the dark wizard still standing by her bedside. As her Professor's eyes narrowed slightly and he opened his mouth, Hermione shook her head forcefully.

"If you are about to say something along the lines of 'thank you for saving my life and I am in your debt', you can forget it right now, Professor Snape." Hermione smiled and kept her tone something between respectful and teasing. "Given the many times you've helped me during my career as a student, I think we can call it quit. If you were about to say something like 'I happen to have a few books on warding you might be interested in once you have grasped the basics', my response to that would be: just tell me when you would be available to discuss whatever rules you would impose on my borrowing your personal books."

Professor Snape snorted and stepped back from her bedside.

"Let me know when you have gone over the School Wards a few times. I'll show you what I know and we can take your studies from there."

Hermione smiled and nodded once as the dark wizard turned on his heels and stalked out of the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey returned from her office, numerous jars and potions trailing after her in mid-air. The school matron shrunk the lot and Hermione stuffed it all in her pockets along with a copy of Professor Snape's recommendations. The older witch then shooed her away with strict orders to take it easy and come back if she ran into complications.

.:/*\:.

**Author's Note:** Well, here you have it. All reviews are welcome, although flames are liable to be used to make s'mores. If you are a beta or a fellow writer - or you know someone - and you're willing to help me, feel free to PM me but keep in mind it might be a while before I write back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the world and characters featured in this Harry Potter fanfiction, nor do I have permission to use them. Harry Potter, his story, and the settings and characters involved in it, are owned and trademarked by JK Rowling and the many licensors of her work. I do not make money through this story.

.:/*\:.

Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way down the stairs to her favorite place in the Castle. Maybe even the whole world. She had always been a bookworm. Although she had learned to rely just as much on her wits and instincts over the past year, she still enjoyed the feelings she got in discovering something new in a book. Hermione's smile faltered slightly when she saw the many scorch marks on the doors of what had been her sanctuary during school time. She knew some of the Death Eaters had targeted the Library during the battle. Because she had been in the Infirmary for most of the time since then, Hermione had not yet had the opportunity to assess the damages. She hesitantly pushed the doors open.

"No one is supposed to come in here yet."

Hermione winced at Madam Pince's tone more than at her words. She sounded like she had been crying. As she caught sight of fallen bookshelves and scattered pages on the floor, the younger witch could easily understand what her older bookworm counterpart was feeling.

"Hello, Madam Pince. I'm sorry but Professor McGonagall has sent me. I need access to some books…"

"Oh, Miss Granger…"

As Hermione slowly made her way into the room she spotted Madam Pince sitting on the floor, the space around her littered with broken books and loose pages.

"Dear Gods!"

"Sadly, knowledge is often the first to be destroyed when a revolution is attempted," the older witch said as she carefully lined pages and bound them back together in their respective places. "Professor McGonagall mentioned you might be dropping by. I have the books you might need right here."

Madam Pince waved in the direction of her desk.

"Knowing well your reading and researching habits, I have taken the liberty to add several titles you might well end up wanting to read alongside what your Professors recommended."

Hermione nodded with a smile as she looked at the three large piles of books. She pointed at the large, heavy-looking roll of parchment beside the books.

"What's that?"

"Those are the plans for the Wards."

Hermione nodded once more and turned to look at the mess around her.

"Would you like help with the Library first?"

"Oh no, deary. Reparations have to come first. And your job is the most important of all. Without the Wards, we have no hope of reopening the school, never mind if the walls are standing strong and all our books are back to their pristine selves. You're welcome to stay here to research. The Death Eaters might have taken their stupidity out on the books but the wards remain strong - in particular the Silencing Charm. You won't be disturbed by the construction noises here."

Hermione nodded slowly and took at seat at the desk, looking at the list in her hand. Professor Babbling and Vector had recommended four titles each. Madam Pince had added a good two dozen titles, from Dark Arts and Charms theory texts, to Ancient Languages dictionaries, to Arithmancy and warding journals. _She does know me and my tendencies to branch out during research_, Hermione thought as she pulled several pieces of parchment from her beaded bag as well as a quill.

Soon enough, Hermione was engrossed in _Basic Warding for Beginners_. She had never before really looking into warding, beyond the basic wards she had learned last year in preparation for her time on the run with the boys. She wasn't really surprised to find the very wards she had used in that book.

_Wards are a powerful form of magic. When broken down to its simplest element, a ward is simply a spell, usually moderately to highly powerful, attached to a place or object. It is possible to attach a ward to a person but this can lead one__'__s magic to become unstable and as such is not used very often. Although wards can be both offensive and defensive, most people will first think of protective spellwork when talking about wards._

_The true power of warding come into its own when one starts to layer spells in arrays. An array is constituted of two or more warding spells working to achieve the caster's specific goal. As mentioned before, the spells will be anchored to something, some place, or someone. When people speak of wards, they usually mean an array but this term has now fallen into disuse in non-academic circles, the more generic term of 'wards' being used instead._

_Although this may seem an odd contradiction in theory, wards are always a very personal piece of spellwork. The spells used in creating wards will often be generic ones, such as the ever popular Shield and Silencing spells. However an array will be put together by the caster in a very specific way, linking the two or more spells together in a distinct way - whether by instinct or intent. It is this natural uniqueness that allows even the most basic of array to be more difficult to dispell than any single generic spell, by anyone other than the original warder._

_It should be noted that although the theory behind warding is simple enough, execution is often far more complex. Many spells will work together well enough, while others will interfere with each others causing any number of problems for a warder, from weakened effects to total collapse of an array. To make matter worse, while certain negative effects are immediately apparent, other will only develop over periods of time. This very challenge is why many wards are passed down through family lines, the elders teaching familial wards to just-of-age witches and wizards as a coming-of-age rite of sorts, in the same way new adults receive a watch for their seventeenth birthday._

_These difficulties can be worked around by dedicated warders through various means. A good knowledge of existing arrays as well as various spells will allow a warder to choose pieces of spellwork that will naturally work well together. Arithmancy equations will go a long way to point out eventual problem with a planned array, and can also be useful for modifying existing spells to fit better into an array. Knowledge of different Ancient Runes will give any warder a useful tool to encode their arrays, making breaking the wards more difficult. A sound knowledge in Charms, Defense, and even the Dark Arts will be an excellent starting point for any warder looking to create their own arrays. Although often forgotten, potions are also a good tool for warding. Many warders of old used potion-based magical inks, created specifically for a particular type of arrays, to boost the power of their wards._

_The sheer vastness of knowledge required to become a true Wards Master is the precise reason why this mastery has fallen out of favor. Most warders calling themselves wards masters nowadays choose to specialize in either protective or offensive wards and only use a small numbers of arrays that they tweak and encrypt as they proceed with each new job. Very few go through the trouble of inventing completely new wards, and simply layer arrays on top of each others._

Hermione jotted down notes as she read along, ideas about how to make her own wards more powerful and maybe how she could ask the Weasleys to share their familial wards with her - given she had no magical relatives… It all seemed a fascinating subject, and it had the added bonus in her mind to incorporate her two very favorite subjects: Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Hermione continued working, the pile of annotated parchments beside her growing as she went.

After quickly skimming through a first read of _Basic Wards for Beginners_, Hermione took a quick look at the School Wards plan. She carefully unrolled the parchment on one side of the Library's floor, away from Madam Pince so as not to disturb the librarian's work. At first glance, the parchment seemed to be a giant edition of the Marauders' Map. The entirety of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds were represented. And superimposed on the black lines denoting physical features such as the Black Forest, the Lake, the Castle and the edges of the grounds, were waving colored lines that were representing wards. Hermione absently noted that the map had been signed by the Four Founders and a Perseus Draconis.

Hermione spent some time studying the map, noting the physical differences between Hogwarts at the time the map was created, and the Hogwarts she had grown up in. For example, back then, the entirety of the grounds had been surrounded by a brick wall. She knew that part of that wall remained today. But she also knew that it had been severely damaged by time and neglect. In the forest, there were places where that wall was only a vague memory. Other changes included the rather recent addition of the Whomping Willow and the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack.

With a smile, the young witch discovered that the parchment had been spelled to show the evolution of the Hogwarts Castle and of the Wards over the centuries. With a touch and a few whispered words, she could get the map to display current Hogwarts with the original wards superimposed, or vice versa. Or even Hogwarts from the seventh century, without any wards at all. Hermione dreaded to think what the Marauders or the Weasley Twins would have done with access to this map.

Pulling her mind back onto the subject of the Wards themselves, Hermione requested the map to show her the evolution of the Wards. In front of her eyes, Hermione watched at the original wards were layered and then added to by each of the following Head. It was the School Head's duty to make sure that Hogwarts was protected. As such, past Headmasters and Headmistresses had regularly added layers of protection to the School Wards, whether in terms of actual protective arrays or arrays designed to encode the layers beneath, making breaking through more difficult. Hermione made notes of arrays she found interesting as well as concepts used in their making that she did not understand yet. Then she went back to _Basic Wards for Beginners_, ready for a more thorough read.

The young witch ended up working right through lunch and well into the afternoon before the sound of the Library doors opening suddenly broke through her concentration.

"No one is supposed to come in here yet."

Madam Pince's words echoed in the silence before the would-be intruder could even step properly into the Library.

"Yes, Irma. But it was pointed out to me earlier that both you and Miss Granger were absent for lunch. And I thought I would make sure you would be present to dinner."

Professor McGonagall entered the Library with a little smile directed at Madam Pince. The librarian smiled back from her position on the floor.

"There's simply too much to do, both for myself and for Miss Granger."

"I wish we had the manpower to spare for you both at the moment, but we really want to try and fix Hogwarts as much as possible before everyone decides to leave for the holidays."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. But this job requires fastidious care, and I would prefer dedicated people to handle my damaged books."

"You mean you just don't trust anyone but the Professors to handle them."

"And Miss Granger. I'm certain she would do an excellent job. Alas, she has her own task to get on with right now."

The Transfiguration Professor turned to her favorite cub, looking amused by the assortment of books and parchments littering the desktop.

"Hard at work, I see."

"It's rather interesting, actually. Why isn't warding taught at Hogwarts?"

"The basics are, I suppose. But warding is an intensive field of work, and it is generally best learned from a Master. Or at the very least, someone who dedicates their work life to the craft."

"So, Bill Weasley?"

"To my knowledge, Mr Weasley was apprenticed under a man named Polenius Stoddard. Mr Stoddard was then in the employ of Gringotts, as warder. I believe Mr Weasley chose later on to specialize in curse breaking rather than warding because it was more into his nature."

"His nature?"

"I'm afraid to say that George and Fred were not the first of the Weasley brothers to display characteristics similar to that of a Bludger. Although Bill Weasley did settle down somewhat after a few years."

Hermione smiled softly, trying to imagine the eldest Weasley emulating the Terrible Duo while at school. Madam Pince started to gather the books around her, making sure that any loose page was secured with a few temporary Sticking Charms. Hermione gathered her own notes and tidied the desk she had been working at, all the while pondering on the School Wards.

"Professor, do you know a Perseus Draconis?"

"I can't say I do," Professor McGonagall said. "Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure if it even is relevant, but his name was signed on the wards map alongside the Founders."

"Actually," Madam Pince interjected, "Perseus Draconis was a Wards Master and a contemporary of the Founders. I would not be surprised to learn he was the one to draw that map."

"His name was never mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"It is always assumed that the Founders had no help when creating Hogwarts," Madam Pince scoffed. "But this is ridiculous. Four witches and wizards, no matter how powerful, could not have raised a castle in the middle of the forest, by themselves, and with the youngest of them being some seventy-five years old at the time. I wouldn't be surprise to learn that Mr Draconis was the one in charge of laying the Foundation Wards, and maybe even all of the others too."

"Are you maybe entertaining thoughts of pursuing a career as a warder, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said with a small smile.

"The thought may have crossed my mind," Hermione replied with a smile of her own. "I just enjoy being able to research and use more than just one field of magic."

"Well I you are really interested, I could make a few inquiries regarding a potential master for you. Sadly, it would have to wait until after you finish your schooling with us."

"Thanks for the offer, but I would prefer to wait a bit longer. Just because I enjoy the research doesn't mean I'll be any good putting it into action."

"There's nothing wrong with a purely academic career either, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled at her Head of House and nodded.

"In the meantime, both of you should join us all in the Great Hall. Preferably before the food gets cold."

Hermione heaved a large, put-upon sigh then stood from her desk and followed the two older witches to go and have dinner.

.:/*\:.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she entered the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince. Although the school year had unofficially ended just a few weeks ago, the House tables were full. Even the Slytherins were represented, even if they were a rather subdued lot. Harry and Ron waved her over to the Gryffindor table, and for a moment, Hermione could almost see two eleven-year-old boys there, waving at her as they were stuffing their faces with the good cooking of the Hogwarts Elves. The witch made her way to her friends and took a seat between them.

"Nice to see you emerged from your books!"

Hermione punched Harry in the shoulder for his little jab and everyone around them laughed. The atmosphere was relaxed as they talked about the reparations. Apparently the boys had spent to entire day dogging Professor Flitwick's every move, lending their strengths to his spells as they went along.

"Why are you starting at the top of the castle?"

"Flitwick secured the Foundations yesterday," Harry said after swallowing his mouthful of roast beef, "but he was worried that we would end up with half the ceilings falling on our heads, so we're now working from the top down."

"We've got about half of the Seventh Floor secured," Ron added in between bites of his own dinner. "It's not perfect or anything, but it is safe. The Professors keep on saying that they can take care of decorating over the summer. They want to make the castle safe for use before all of us have to go back to our jobs. Or training, in our case."

Hermione nodded as she helped herself to some mashed potatoes and green beans, along with a small steak and a small dollop of gravy. Although she had not done anything physical herself, she found herself famished. The friends ate mostly in silence and as Hermione finished the last bite of her dinner, an owl dropped an envelop in our now empty plate. It flew off before anyone could identify it and Hermione looked suspiciously at her piece of mail.

"Who sent it?" Ron asked as he tore into a slice of bread.

Although he was still eating, Hermione didn't fail to notice that his posture had tensed and his gaze was fixed on the letter. Harry and Neville actually had their wands out. Hermione silently extended her hand, palm up in Harry's direction, and her friend almost casually dropped his wand into her grasp. Hermione performed a series of detection spells, none of which revealed any nasty surprise. The young witch finally gave Harry his wand back and went to open her letter.

"You need to get your own wand, Hermione."

Harry's tone was gently reproving and Hermione nodded absently.

"It is on my to do list, just as handing over _that_ wand is."

Hermione was still carrying around Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. She wasn't really interested in keeping it, but until now she had not had the opportunity to leave Hogwarts in order to purchase another wand. She refused to be caught anywhere without a wand, knowing that many of Voldemort's sympathizers were still at large. But she also refused to use the mad witch's wand unless she really had to. For one, it just wasn't suited to her magic. And for another, it always felt like _that_ wand was just waiting for the opportunity to turn on her current user. Paranoia or not, Hermione wasn't willing to run the risk.

"So what does it say?" Ron asked.

"It's from George, actually. He wants to know if I can pop round to shop tomorrow. There's something he wants to talk to me about."

"And he couldn't just write it in that letter, or just send a Patronus?"

Hermione winced as Ron returned to his meal. Somehow, she didn't think George was able to produce even the slightest wisp of a Patronus mist never mind his full bodied fox.

"I guess I'll just have a day out tomorrow. Between visiting George, getting a wand, and dropping by the Ministry, I probably will be out most of the day."

Hermione stood from the table, and Harry, Ron, and Neville followed suit. The four Gryffindors made their way to the dungeons. Everyone was currently staying there as it was still the safest place in Hogwarts at the moment. Hermione had now been given her own rooms, and the boys had gently mocked it was because she was McGonagall's favorite cub. Hermione had chosen to smirk and remain silent. As she waved the boys to their own rooms, she couldn't help but be grateful of that fact once again.

As she entered her quarters, Hermione kicked off her shoes and sighed. While not as opulent as what she had heard the teachers were afforded, Hermione quite enjoyed these rooms. Her living room was spacious enough, with a large bookcase filled with fiction standing next to a desk. A small couch and two armchairs sat around the small fireplace. Professor McGonagall had made a point of warding off the Floo access in front of her. This space was decorated in midnight blue and gold tones. Two doors led from the back of the room: one to her bathroom, the other to her bedroom. The blue color scheme carried through the other two rooms, the bedroom with accents of silver and the bathroom of bronze.

Hermione let herself drop into what had become her favorite armchair. She sighed as she rotated her head, wincing as she felt and heard her bones crack. She reached for the bowl sitting on the side table and sat it on her lap. Carefully, she took off her top and unwrapped the bandage from her left arm. Taking Lestrange's wand from her wand holster, she considered the piece of wood.

"Just a few more spells, and I'll release you."

She wasn't sure when she had started talking to the wand, but she wasn't about to stop if it kept the magical implement compliant for the next twenty-four hours. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a soft cloth and her Essence of Dittany. She then set about cleaning her wounds and, as Professor Snape had recommended, she kept the bandage off for the night. All the while she wondered what George could want.

In the end, she decided to skip her shower tonight and set her alarm to wake her up an hour earlier than usual so she could get ready. She went in her bedroom, changed into her pyjamas, took her Dreamless Sleep, and was asleep before her head had even come to rest fully on her pillow.

.:/*\:.

**Author****'****s Note:** As a 'thank you' to bacrawford and DutchGirl01, my first reviewers, I've given you the second chapter today. But don't get used to frequent updates. I write for a living and I will concentrate on the writing that might make me money. Although a generous supply of reviews and comments might convince me to take a break more often than I usually do so I can write fanfiction :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Three chapters in and I'm already bored writing this bit. I do not own this world, I only play in it. I make no money from this. And for a more complete disclaimer, please refer to the previous chapters.

.:/*\:.

Morning found Hermione back in the Infirmary, with Madam Pomfrey running full diagnostic spells on her.

"Well, I must say that you are pretty well recovered, considering your health just a week ago."

"I was perfectly fine a week ago," Hermione pointed out.

"Don't you even start with me, young lady," Poppy Pomfrey said with a smile. "You were dehydrated, deficient in almost all nutrients, and cursed. Actually, you're still cursed."

As she talked, the school matron unwrapped the bandage covering Hermione's left arm, cleaned off the healing paste covering her skin, and examined the slowly healing scars.

"Well, at least this is looking much better."

Hermione nodded as she looked at her arm. The scars were still very much visible, lines etched into her skin. But the redness and puffiness from a week ago had disappeared. The Mediwitch tutted and huffed as she studied the old wounds, her fingers hovering above the skin. Hermione couldn't help and smile at the older witch.

"Are you taking all your potions?"

"Yes, all the Nutrient Potions, and the Pain Potions, and the Dreamless Sleep…"

"All right, all right, Miss Granger. I'm just making sure."

Hermione chuckled and tried to sit still as Pomfrey cast the last of her spells on her.

"Well, I suppose you're actually much better than could be expected. How often do you suffer spasms from the knife scars or from the after-effect of the Cruciatus?"

"Not as often as I used to."

"Now, now, Miss Granger. If you really want me to allow you out of Hogwarts, you will have to give me a better answer than that."

"I would say only once or twice a week," Hermione finally sighed. "And if you're about to ask how bad the episodes are, I would rate them a four out of ten, with ten being under the Cruciatus."

Pomfrey nodded and started to jot down a few notes on Hermione's chart. The younger witch took the opportunity to redo her bandage, reapplying the paste Professor Snape had prepared to help with the cursed scars, and rewrapping the long strip of gauze around her left forearm.

"So, does that mean you will allow me out of Hogwarts for the day?"

"As long as you promise me to keep exertions to a minimum, yes," the Mediwitch said with a wag of her finger. "You should keep in mind that all our efforts could come to nothing if you were to get into a duel, or something of the sort."

"I never asked to fight this battle, you know," Hermione mumbled. "It just turned out I had to."

Poppy Pomfrey nodded before she continued. "Now, don't be gone for longer than a couple of hours please. I don't want you to come back exhausted. And I would ask that if you even _think _that something will happen, you Apparate away."

Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey nodded back. The younger witch hopped off the bed and smiled as she tugged a bit on the bandage on her left arm.

"You should get to breakfast. Make sure you have a full meal. And don't forget any of your potions tonight!"

Hermione smiled and left the Infirmary. Life seemed to want to smile at her for the moment. After all, Voldemort had been defeated, the Muggleborn Registration Act had been repelled, her health was as good as it could be, all things considered, and although she hadn't finished her Hogwarts education, she had already received a job offer. Fair enough she had to pass on it, but didn't that mean more would follow when she had her NEWTs? And now that Madam Pomfrey had given her permission to finally get out of the Castle, she would visit George, get a new wand, help out with the Wards as much she could, and set about finding her parents.

Hermione wasn't surprised to find only Professors McGonagall and Snape at the breakfast table this early in the morning. The two of them were sat side by side and had obviously been talking in hushed tones before she entered. Undeterred by the sudden silence, Hermione approached them.

"Good morning, Professors. I was wondering if it would be all right for me to visit Diagon Alley today?"

"You're not a student right now, Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a smile. "You're free to come and go as you please. That is, as long as Poppy thinks it won't set you back."

"I have just been cleared by her, actually. Do you have anything I could pick up for you while I'm in London?"

The two Professors exchanged a glance.

"I know that Madam Pince was writing a list of books she knew would have to be replaced, but I don't think she has quite finished it," Minerva said as she glanced at her colleague.

"Yes, Minerva," Professor Snape said with a shake of his head. "We will need to resupply the Potion stores, but I will visit Slug and Jiggers myself. Although I'm sure Miss Granger would only secure the best ingredients for the school, she does not have the power to get the best deal out of them."

"Maybe you could go with Hermione today."

The younger witch nearly took a step back at her Head of House's suggestion. And she watched as Professor Snape glared at the older witch.

"I am no babysitter, Minerva!"

"Miss Granger needs not of a babysitter. However, another friendly wand nearby can only be a good thing. Neither of you have been out of Hogwarts since the Final Battle. Through no fault of your own," McGonagall hastily added as Snape threw her a narrowed-eyed glance. "The Order has secured your freedom until your trial, and the story of your true allegiances has been circulated. But it still makes you a target, Severus. As for you, Miss Granger, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to be mobbed as Harry and Ron have been when they have been seen in public. I would prefer if you went together."

Hermione threw a look at Professor Snape, to see him watching her with a raised eyebrow. The young witch shrugged and gave him a hesitant smile.

"Very well, Minerva. If only to stop your incessant prattling…"

Hermione tried to turn her laugh into a loud cough, but judging by Snape's raised eyebrow and McGonagall's grin she had failed in her endeavor. The three ate their breakfast in relative silence until others started to trickle in. As her friends finally entered the Great Hall, looking only half-awake, Hermione saw Professor Snape stand from the corner of her eye. She stood as well and quickly went to meet her friends.

"Look, I'm going to Diagon Alley this morning. Any of you need anything?"

"Whoah! You can't go on your own, 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "You're one third of the Golden Trio. You haven't been out yet! And anyway, aren't you still healing?"

"It's all right, Harry. Madam Pomfrey has signed off on this little excursion. And Professor Snape is coming with me. I'll probably spent most of my time with George anyway."

Hermione gave each of her boys a quick peck on the cheek then went on her way. The last thing she wanted was for Professor Snape to wait for her for too long. She withdrew _that _wand and looked at it thoughtfully.

"What do you think? Just three or four more spells, and I'll give you back."

"Never known anyone to speak to their wand, Miss Granger."

Hermione flicked the wand and summoned her cloak. She put it on and watched as Professor Snape crossed the Entrance Hall to join her.

"It isn't my wand. And whether or not this is all just in my head, it makes me feel better to treat this wand that way."

Snape suddenly made a grab for the wand. Hermione would have let it go, but the wand sparked dangerously, emitting a distinct hissing sound, and Snape slowly retracted his hand.

"Do you know whose wand you're holding, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I do. Madam Lestrange may not have been a fan of mine, and the opposite is true as well, but this wand has worked well enough for me and I will show my respect and appreciation in any way I want."

Professor Snape looked from the wand to Hermione's eyes.

"You realize that some people are looking for this wand."

"I do know that. Part of why I'm going to Diagon Alley today is to purchase another wand. I will then relinquish this one to whoever in the Ministry of Magic might need it."

"I think you will find it is not that simple, Miss Granger."

"Why? You think the Ministry will ask questions? I have nothing to hide."

"No… But I suppose I could be wrong."

Hermione looked up at the Potion Master but said nothing more. Since the end of the Second Wizarding war, Professor Snape had tried his best to be more accommodating than in her previous experience. She wasn't quite sure why, but Hermione was enjoying the fact he wasn't sneering or shouting at her unless there was a reason for it, however flimsy in her own mind. He was still a snarky git though, and she knew enough not to push him.

The two of them made their way down to the Hogwarts Gates. There, Snape offered Hermione his arm. Hermione accepted the offer, and Snape swiftly turned on the spot, Apparating them away.

.:/*\:.

The two of them landed in a side street that Hermione had never visited before and Snape led the way back to the main part of the Alley.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped and turned back to look at her Professor.

"You do realize that Minerva is trying to tempt you to apprentice at Hogwarts, don't you?"

"I'm not fussed, Professor. To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't choose to apprentice anywhere else if I had a choice."

"Many of the Professors want to retire over the next few years. Minerva is trying to pave the way for their replacements."

"Professor, may I ask why Professor McGonagall is acting like a Slytherin - or as much as she can - about this, while you are trying to… let's say undermine her effort by being the typical bold Gryffindor?"

Snape pulled a sneering grimace, as if the taste of her words was even more acidic to him for the truth in them.

"I find myself wanting to make sure you do what you want to, not what others would like to see you do."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. Somehow, she knew her Professor would not be happy if she started giggling at him.

"I appreciate the concern, Professor. But I assure you that anything I might be doing right now, I do it because I want to. That includes working on the wards - even if I'm probably not the best person for it - going back to finish my studies, apprenticing, or whatever else I might decide."

"And you won't let anyone influence you down a path you might not want to follow."

Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Do you believe the Professor McGonagall might force me into something?"

"I believe that your Gryffindor nature might," Professor Snape replied, his gaze flitting between the entrance of the side street they stood in and Hermione's eyes.

"I shall keep it in mind, Professor."

The Dark wizard nodded once then set off. Hermione followed, staying one step behind and wondering how she could convince her Professor that no life debt was invoked when she went back to the Shrieking Shack for him. She had honestly believed, after what Harry explained of the circumstances, that Snape would be angry and down right nasty to her for saving him. Instead, he seemed to have decided that he needed to make up for his behavior over the past seven years. The Gryffindor witch almost would have preferred she was right. An awkwardly nice Severus Snape was truly a terrifying sight.

They walked onto Diagon Alley proper and Hermione immediately started to realize just what Harry had meant. It seemed that everything and everyone stopped when the first whispers of two war heroes being present flew down the street. With all eyes of them, Hermione stood a step closer to Professor Snape, pressing her right arm against her side to check that the wand was still in her holster. The crowd seemed to be somewhat kept in check by the reputation of the dark, brooding wizard by her side, and Hermione was really grateful McGonagall had got him to come along.

"I will escort you to Weasley's before getting to my own errand."

Hermione looked up to the wizard beside her and nodded once. Snape started forward and Hermione followed closed behind. Although no one made a move to accost them, she was certain things would be very different if she wasn't with the Dark Hero, as the _Daily Prophet_ had taken to call Professor Snape. His story, just as the Golden Trio's, had been widely circulated by the wizarding newspapers. Both the _Prophet _and _The Quibbler _had been running stories on the heroes of the second wizarding war against Voldemort. Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood had been kind enough to send just the one request for an interview, with the letter asking her to contact them if she fancied it when she felt better. The _Daily Prophet _editor had no such scruples, with almost daily owls and countless stories already ran - some of them even contradicting themselves.

Hermione kept right behind Professor Snape as he made his way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop had a closed sign obviously displayed on the front door, but Snape banged loudly and the door opened immediately.

"Come in, Professor, Hermione. Quick before the masses catch their collective breath."

George had obviously been waiting for them and ushered them inside. He closed the door behind them and warded it with a few flick of his wand.

"Thanks for delivering my little sister here safely, Professor. Cup of tea?"

Hermione sighed quietly as she took her first good look at George since the day of the Final Battle. He looked… unkept. His hair was lank and dull. His robes were stained and Hermione had the notion they might be the very robes he had been wearing that day. His eyes were bright and red.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Mister Weasley." Snape voiced Hermione's thoughts and the young witch couldn't help but be slightly surprised at how gentle the Potion Master had sounded.

"You sound like my father."

"It doesn't make the words any less true, George," Hermione said as she stepped forward and laid a hand on her friend's arm.

George took a shuddering breath and went out to the back of his shop. After glancing at Snape, Hermione followed. George was waiting for them there, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He gestured them upstairs. The small flat above the shop was tidy enough, but Hermione still felt that George hadn't been bothered with much since his twin brother's death. She and Snape took a seat in the offered armchairs without a word and George set about pouring tea for all of them.

"Professor, my father wanted me to ask if Hogwarts will be ready for the new school year."

"We are on schedule," Snape confirmed. "Minerva and myself are still trying to work out who is supposed to head the school, but repairs are going along very well. You can tell him not to trouble himself at the moment. He is exactly where he should be. We might call upon more people when the times come to reset the wards. But we are confident that Miss Granger will let us know well in advance if it is necessary."

Hermione couldn't stop the slight blush rising to her cheeks as George looked at her.

"Yes, my sister, the overachiever. You having fun with the School Wards?"

"I am. I came across several very interesting things already."

"I'm not surprised. We've always thought you'd get into an intensive field. We were hoping to snatch you for ourselves, at one point."

"I shudder to think what your genius and pranking spirit, and her knowledge and research skills could achieve," Professor said in his most deadpan voice.

George scoffed. "I don't think we've corrupted her quite far enough. Even after Umbridge. And now that she has discovered warding, I think the pranking world might have lost its greatest potential mischief maker."

"Just because warding is interesting doesn't mean pranking has to be completely off the cards."

"Be still my heart," George replied to Hermione's playful tone and words.

"On this note," Snape said as he finished his cup of tea, "I shall go and brave the crowds. You're welcome to send me your Patronus so I can escort you back, Miss Granger."

"It's fine, Professor. I need to get to Ollivander's and then the Ministry."

"You're welcome to use the back door, Professor Snape. If you make two lefts, you'll end up right opposite Gringotts."

Snape nodded and showed himself out.

"That was a bit weird," George commented as he the now empty teacup.

"I know what do you mean…" Hermione said as she took another sip from her cup.

"Snape, being nice." George shook his head as if to rid his mind from the image.

"I wouldn't say he is being nice. I would describe it as being not overtly nasty."

"Same difference, in his case."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I think he is trying to pay back a Life Debt."

George looked at his honorary sister. "Well, you did save him."

"Only after he had saved me nearly every year during my time at school. If anything, I owe him."

George shrugged then refilled their cups.

"I've heard about McGonagall roping you in for the School Wards."

"And have you got an opinion on the subject too?" At George's inquiring expression, Hermione shrugged a shoulder. "Professor Snape has been pestering me about it, wanting to make sure it was my choice."

"A bit over-protective, isn't he?" George grinned. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You probably were the next best choice."

"Ah… So she did ask Bill."

"Well… No. She didn't have the opportunity, I think. She came to the Burrow as soon as the reconstruction started. I don't think she knew how to get to Shell Cottage, given it's still Secret-Kept. But she got tangled with Mum's grief, and then she learned about Fleur being pregnant and Bill being pulled back by Gringotts to work on their wards…"

Hermione nodded slowly. With the most of the staff directing the physical repairs at the moment, it left no one with either the knowledge or the time needed to get to know the School Wards. George shook his head then stood.

"Got something for you."

The younger Gryffindor watched as he went to get a slip of parchment.

"You haven't said anything about it yet. And knowing you, you'll wait until Hogwarts is repaired then after you've finished school. And then something else will come up. And all that time, you'll be worrying about your parents without saying anything to anyone."

Hermione looked between the small piece of parchment in her hand and her honorary brother, now standing in front of her.

"This is the name of a private investigator who lives in London. He's a squib, but he's one of the few who actually helped out during the war. He was one of the informant for Potter Watch actually. Since you probably won't be able to do much in terms of looking for your parents, I thought he'd be able to help."

Hermione stood and hugged George. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," George said as he slowly put his arms around her, gave her a small squeeze then skillfully escaped her embrace.

Hermione watched him as he went back to sit down and started to absently draw invisible patterns on his thigh with a finger, slumped against the back rest of his chair.

"How are you, really?"

Hermione's words seemed to have the rather odd effect of deflating George. She had little chance of comprehending what it was to losing a sibling, being an only child, never mind a twin. She thought she could come close by thinking of what could have happened to Harry and Ron, but she pushed away the thought as soon as it crossed her mind.

"I feel only half alive. And Mum only makes it worse," George said from his seat.

He sat there, with his gaze fixed on a spot between his feet, his hands opening and closing in a way Hermione was pretty sure he didn't realize. She winced a bit when she heard his knuckles crack a bit under the repetitive strain.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to."

"I know that, Hermione. But everyone wants to tiptoe around me. Trying to smother me in their love. Always dropping in, every five seconds…"

"When you'd rather be left alone until you feel you can cope?" Hermione asked. "And can you now?"

"I've asked you to come by because you're the only one who's stayed away this past week. And I know that you've been in the Infirmary. But…"

"Well, I'm here now. Tell me what you need me to do."

George looked up and nodded, his smile a bit strained but still present.

"Fred and I, we had made preparations. We weren't stupid enough to believe we could come out completely unscathed, even if we were hoping."

George trailed off, his eyes closing for a moment, and Hermione waited for his attention to come back onto her.

"Although we were each other's executor of our wills, we chose you to be our back up."

"Me? Why?"

"We thought that, even with the sadness, you'd be able to get on with it."

"You're my brothers. I'd have done my best by you both."

"Exactly. And we know you're strong enough to get things done and break down later. Thing is, I don't think I'll be able to do it."

Hermione immediately held up a hand to stop George.

"Show me the will and let me deal with it."

George's grateful smile was all the recompense Hermione needed. George waved his wand and a heavy-looking roll of parchment flew into his outstretched hand. He handed it over to the witch sitting opposite her.

"Our wills are pretty similar, so I know what it says in general terms."

"You go do what you need to. I'll get started on this."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. Got to get the shop open."

Hermione nodded slowly and watched as George stood and left the flat. Although she had told George she could handle it, Hermione still took the time to finish her cup of tea and then prepare a fresh one. The younger witch sighed as she studied the roll of parchment on her lap. The large seal made it look all the more official, and for a moment, Hermione wondered what she had just let herself into. She broke the seal and a flash of magic confirmed to her that this experience would be very different from how it went in the Muggle world.

"Hey there, sis'. I'd like to thank you for doing this for me. George has obviously chickened out and I'll be sure to have a few choice words with him later on."

Hermione choked on a sob as the voice of Fred Weasley sounded around her. She felt tears gather in her eyes.

"We were pretty sure you'd never had to do this in the Wizarding world before, so we took the time to make a quick list. We know how much you enjoy these."

Fred's teasing brought a smile out to play on Hermione's lips even as tears started to flow down her cheeks. The witch looked through the various papers now spilling on her lap and sure enough, there in Fred's handwriting was a list entitled _Things to Do to Give Me a Real Good, Honest-to-Goodness, and Completely Legal Sending Off_.

"This is basically what you need to do. Forget telling the Ministry, the Goblins, or any creditors. Magic has already taken care of that. I didn't owe any money to anyone. You'll find a copy of my accounts in the paperwork to prove that so if any money's missing and George didn't take it, get it back! There's no time limits to execute this, but I would prefer if it was done quick. George has to get on with it and it'll be easier for him with this out of the way.

"All you need to do is gather everyone, read the Will to them, and hand out what I've left them. You may have to ask Professor Snape or McGonagall - whoever is now Head of the school - if you can use the Great Hall. There's quite a few people involved. And I hereby order you to gracefully accept whatever I deemed fit to give you!"

Hermione choked out a laugh at that.

"I mean it, Hermione. You may not be my sister through blood, and if you have any sense you'll never become my sister-in-law, but you still _are _my sister…"

Fred's voice faded away and Hermione sniffled. With a deep breath, Hermione looked down at the papers on her lap. She carefully sorted through the more tedious part of her duties, checking through Fred's accounts to make sure everything was in order. As she read through the list Fred had made for her, she noted that yes, she would definitely need to see about getting the Great Hall set up for the public reading of the will. Fred had avoided, perhaps wisely, writing on the list just what it was he was planning to give her. And he had noted on the list that the actual will could only be opened on the day she set of the reading.

Hermione finally gathered every pieces of parchment and rolled them up once more, tying the bundle off with one of the spare hair ties she was carrying around. She slowly made her way down the stairs and stood in the back room for a while. The front of the store sounded quite busy. Hermione couldn't say if this was normal, or if her presence had provoked a flurry of business for the joke shop. Before she could make up her mind to go through the door, George came in and spotted her.

"You're gonna want to slip away like Snape did, 'Mione. I'm quite popular on my own but you've really brought out the big guns, to borrow a Muggle expression."

George's eyes lingered on the roll of parchment in her hands, and a sad smile played on his lips.

"You got it all?"

"Yes. Don't worry about anything. Think you can make sure you and your family keep Sunday two weeks from now free?"

"Fred always liked to be first… Yeah, I can make sure the rest of the family turns up. Hogwarts?"

"I'll need to convince McGonagall, or Snape, or both… But given they're both named in Fred's will, I'm sure they'll make an allowance."

"I don't think either of them will cause you much of a problem. They both sort of liked us."

Hermione smiled and tucked the parchments in her bag.

"I need a wand. Do you know if _Ollivanders_ has re-opened?"

"Last Friday, as a matter of fact. Garrick has actually asked about you, so I expect he'll be happy to see you."

"He knows I need a wand," Hermione explained. "He was at Shell Cottage."

"Let me escort you there, just to be on the safe side."

"What about the shop?"

"My assistant will take care of it for the morning."

George went back to the front of the shop for a couple of minutes, before returning and grabbing his cloak. The two of them quietly slipped away from the shop in hope to avoid the crowds.

.:/*\:.

**Author****'****s Note:** Oooh… my first long review. Just for that, you guys get another chapter!

Thanks amr. Yeah, I do know The Problem with Purity. Great story. Read it a few years back. It's not impossible that my wards were inspired by 's, but I've tried to stay away from any ward-related stories to develop the Path series so I hope it's not a total copy job. I don't think Ron and Hermione make a good couple. And I do think he's a prat but he doesn't deserve to be bashed. A well-aimed kick now and then should be enough. As for your other questions… Some of the answers, I've given or hinted at just now. You might have to wait a bit for the rest :)

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter.

I've always felt I'm really bad at writing the emotional stuff. Probably because I'm… 'emotionally-challenged' myself. This is why I'm writing this fanfic in the first place. Training, of sorts.

All comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Actually, I welcome flames as well right now: it's pretty cold and wet this winter. Just don't expect me to answer these :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill. Characters and settings aren't mine, but the plot is. I make no money from this. Buy the books and the DVDs to support the author… Although I don't think JK Rowling _really _need more of our money.

.:/*\:.

It didn't take very long for George and Hermione to get to Ollivanders after George had carefully Glamored the two of them. The bell rang as they stepped inside the wand shop. It was quite deserted, given the fact that the new intake of First Years would only receive their Hogwarts letters in another month or so. George waved his wand over Hermione then himself, restoring their rightful appearances.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come by, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Mister Ollivander."

"I can only assume you are here to receive your new wand."

Hermione exchanged a glance with George, who simply quirked his lips at her. She watched at the older wizard disappeared into the back of his shop.

"I remember your wand, Miss Granger," Ollivander's voice floated to them from the back of his shop. "As I tend to remember all the wands I have sold. Dragon heartstring and vine wood. A charming design of vines to complement the wood. It was an all-around good wand. Not too bendy, not too firm, and strong. Lost now, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Ollivander made his way back to them, carrying with him a single box.

"I have been working on this since I've been well enough to stand and someone mentioned the fate of your wand, Miss Granger. Without yours and your friends' efforts, I might be dead. As might a great many people be. I would be honored if you would accept this wand from me. Free of charge, of course."

Hermione couldn't help it. She gaped. And George couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's customary to say thanks when someone offers you a gift, 'Mione."

Hermione's reply to her brother's teasing was a swift kick to his shin, and George danced away from her with a grin while rubbing his offended limb.

"I can't accept this, Mister Ollivander."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger. I have created this wand especially for you, based on what your first wand had been and what I sensed of your magic back when we last met. I have departed from my traditional woods for this particular wand. This is red quebracho, possibly the strongest wood on earth. The core is a phoenix feather, a very peculiar one at that as it is a red so dark it almost appeared black at times. It is fourteen and a quarter inch long. More flexible that your previous wand, but then I think you have learned yourself to bend when it becomes necessary."

Hermione watched the wand as it laid in his box. It was reddish brown, with darker streaks running down its length and looked as if long hours had been spent polishing it. Runes had been carved into the wood that Hermione recognized as mostly protecting symbols although she noticed the odd offensive runes here and there. Like her previous wand, the handle was not proeminent as she had noticed was the case with Harry's and most others. The wand tip was tapered to a sharpish point, just as both her vine wand and Bellatrix's walnut wand were. Hermione wondered at the significance of it though she did not ask. Ollivander seemed still able to read minds just as well as usual though as he explained.

"Thinner wand tip for greater precision, handle in line with the rest of the wand for smoother magical transfers between wand and user. I hunted down a suitable quebracho wood for you because it is a strong wood. It can weather out the worst nature can throw at it, be it extreme weather or insect attack, and remain standing. And while it may be a bit difficult to work with initially, it makes for the most durable and dependable wands. Of course, the wand chooses the witch. But that wand was crafted with you in mind, Miss Granger."

Hermione slowly approached the quebracho wand and before she even extended a hand towards, she felt the wand reaching for her. As if it had been waiting for her. But even as her fingers grazed the handle, a surge of magic from _that_ wand had her retreating from the quebracho wand. George made to grab her and was forced back by angry magic sparks.

"What is this?" Ollivander said as he secured the quebracho wand back inside its box.

Hermione frowned slightly as she withdrew the walnut wand for the holster at her arm.

"Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. Walnut and dragon heartstring. Twelve and three quarter inch long. So unusual with its curved body. Unyielding. And yet, willing to serve you, Miss Granger. Eager, even. Jealously so."

"What do you mean?"

"As I have just said, Miss Granger, the wand chooses the wizard. Or the witch. Although I am not familiar with the details of how you acquired this wand, or what spells you have cast with it, it appears you have earned this wand's allegiance."

Hermione looked to the wand in her hand. It was true that it did not feel as wrong to her as it did when she first had to use it. But that it had changed allegiance from the witch who had taken a knife to her skin to the very witch who had been made to suffer through the Cruciatus Curse with this very walnut wand… Hermione shook her head, not knowing what else to do. She looked back to George as her honorary brother picked himself off the floor. He was about to speak when the door opened.

"Garrick, a word if you please."

Hermione watched as Professor Snape entered the shop with his back to them, swiftly closing the door and turning the sign to show the shop was closed. With a few flicks of his wand, the curtains were drawn and wards were placed across windows and doors. When the dark wizard turned round, he didn't seem that surprised to see Hermione and George there.

"I meant to be here before Miss Granger, but never mind. Have you seen Miss Granger's current wand?"

"If you mean to point out the odd behavior Madam Lestrange's wand is exhibiting toward its current owner, yes. We've just had a little demonstration."

"I believe the wand has switched allegiance."

"It is also my assessment."

"Miss Granger has been speaking to it."

Hermione winced at Snape's words. It sounded really insane when put this way. But Ollivander turned to her with an assessing gaze.

"In what way?"

Although his gaze rested on Hermione, the words were clearly meant for the Professor.

"From what I gather, Miss Granger had experienced some sort of difficulties using the wand in the first place. By talking to it, she hoped to secure its cooperation until such a time she could get another wand to replace it."

"Ah… I guess that would do it."

Hermione looked between the two older wizards before fixing her gaze on Ollivander.

"It would do what?"

"As a rule, the more rigid the wand, the more set in its ways it can become. And the more stubborn it can be too. I believe that Madam Lestrange and her wand were particularly well suited in this. Dragon heartstring enjoy learning very much however, which is why your first wand chose you. And I think it is why this wand ultimately switched its allegiance to you. The facts that you showed respect for its preferences and that its previous owner met an untimely demise probably only sped up the process."

Hermione blinked a few times at Ollivander then looked down to study the wand in her hand. Now that she took the time to think about it, the discomfort she felt holding this wand had more to do with what it represented than anything else. It was this wand who had tormented the Longbottoms into madness, and killed Sirius, and tortured her. But then again, it had only been an instrument to its truly demented owner. If it wanted to stay with her, it had a chance to redeem itself…

"Miss Granger cannot keep this wand," Snape said in a very final tone. "Too many people are looking for it, from both sides of the fence. Although it is not common knowledge yet, too many people have seen her with it."

As Professor Snape approached with every intentions of taking the walnut wand from her, Hermione couldn't help but tighten her grip on the handle and the wand emitted a few warning sparks in Snape's direction.

"I cannot recommend this course of action, Professor. Although it is usually phoenix wands that will act of their own volition to protect their masters, I would not be surprised to see this wand do the same."

Snape stopped in his tracks and Ollivander smiled as he nodded thoughtfully.

"You are a very peculiar witch, Miss Granger."

Hermione glanced at the wand-maker, whose smile grew slightly.

"I mean it as a compliment, young woman. You have managed to earn the one wand's allegiance that I believe would never waver… It shows your potential for dark and protective magic, as the phoenix and quebracho wand shows your potential for light and offensive magic."

"The walnut wand is good for protective magic," Hermione asked.

"A wand is a magical implement, a semi-sentient one at that. Most simply do as they are told. But when witch or wizard earn their true allegiance, a wand will soon come to reflect part of their personality. When your walnut wand was the property of Madam Lestrange, it would be used for dark offensive magic. Now that it belongs to you, I believe it will serve you best when you used dark magic in order to protect yourself and your friends although it will of course obey any other request you might make of it."

Ollivander held up a finger and smiled before turning and going back to the back of his shop.

"I have once met an Auror in a similar enough position as you find yourself in, Miss Granger," the shop owner's voice floated back to them. "Two wands gave their allegiance to the man, each very well suited to him for different reasons. Rather than choosing to carry one over the other, the wizard requested me to commission the making of a special wand holster. I did, and requested the maker to make a few additional models."

Hermione glanced over at George and then Snape as she stood in front of the counter. Garrick Ollivander finally came back to them, holding in his hand a dark copper-colored piece of leather.

"Here we are, Miss Granger. A dual holster. Made with dragon leather to better resist spell damage and wear and tear, and reinforced with several spells to prevent your wands being summoned away. The dragon was a Peruvian Vipertooth and the leather was tinted to make it appear darker. Give it a try."

Hermione obediently took off her current wand holster and replaced it with the dragon holster. She noticed that the inside had been lined with black velvet, the soft material gliding pleasantly along her arm and preventing the leather from cutting into her skin. She secured the walnut wand in her new holster first then took the quebracho wand from Ollivander to strap it next to its sister.

"How do I get to choose which wand will come to my hand?"

"You don't. The wands themselves will be working it out. Of course, the next few weeks will be a bit of a trial period for you as your wands get to know one another. Best keep them in close proximity for the next month or so. But I suspect you will soon come to find that your wands will soon echo those peculiar sides of your personality: dark and protective for walnut, light and offensive for quebracho. The Auror I was telling you about also once mentioned that his wands eventually learned to channel each other's powers. I would not be surprised if you were to find out the same with your own wands, given how attuned they are to you already."

Hermione let her fingers trail on the two pieces of wood now strapped to her right forearm.

"I'll take you to the Ministry right now, Miss Granger," Snape said with his usual impassiveness. "If you are going to keep Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, we'll need to let them know immediately."

"I'll come along too," George added. "I needed to get there eventually about Fred, so we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Hermione reached for her honorary brother, who batted her hand away with a 'don't you start as well' look in his eyes and a sad little smile on his face. Hermione huffed at his gesture, but her own answering little smile proved she only meant well. She finally tugged her sleeve over her dual holster.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, child. You and your companions may well have saved my life that day at Malfoy Manor. You-Know-Who was going after the Elder Wand. I am entirely certain that my life would have been forfeit as soon as he got hold of it and mastered its powers. Consider this the first repayment towards that life debt."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but the older wizard simply turned and walked away from them, leaving Hermione, George, and Professor Snape alone in the front of the shop. From the back, they heard a door close and Hermione was reasonably certain she had just been dismissed by the wand-maker.

"Better take care of official business right away."

Snape's words broke the silence and George made his way to the window.

"Looks like you made it nearly unnoticed, Professor. There are a few people there, but nowhere near as many as there could be. I say we go soon though. Rumors tends to really fly around Diagon Alley."

The Professor nodded and walked to the door, opening it and walking through without another word. George followed him out and Hermione had little choice but doing the same. Outside, she found herself flanked by the two wizards. Although none of them had their wands out, Hermione was sure they would all react pretty rapidly to any sort of threat flying their way. Professor Snape's sneering face seemed enough to keep even the most courageous at bay for the moment, and Hermione was quite grateful of that fact. The three made their way to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as they could.

Hermione groaned as they entered the pub though and she found herself nose to nose with Rita Skeeter. At the delighted smirk on the older witch's face, Hermione was sure she had been waiting here in hope to corner her. Even Snape and George's presence did not seem to register.

"So how does it feel to be a heroine, Miss Granger? Where is Mister Potter? Are you now going out with Professor Snape? Or George Weasley? Or both? Have you thought of a career going forward?"

Hermione noted that Skeeter's ever-present Quick-Quotes Quill had been answering the questions on her behalf, never mind that she had not opened her mouth.

"We have more important things to do, Miss Skeeter, than to stand here listening to you," Snape sneered with his inimitable flair.

Hermione leaned over Skeeter's parchment to read what the magical quill was writing.

"You might want to edit what your quill is writing, Miss Skeeter. According to it, 'I've been running around the country for over a year'. Only around this time a year ago, I was at Hogwarts where I sat my end-of-year exams, fought at the Battle of the Tower, and attended Professor Dumbledore's funerals before returning home to my parents, attending Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding in August, and finally spending the rest of my summer at the Black estates in Grimmauld Place."

Hermione's words were loud enough that several witches and wizards sitting around them shook their heads as they regarded Skeeter with disdain-edged censure.

"All right, Miss Skeeter. Please leave my patrons alone."

Tom stepped away from his bar as he spoke, clearly intent on escorting Skeeter back into Diagon Alley. The beetle scurried away before he could get to her.

"I apologize for this, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Professor Snape."

Snape said nothing and simply made his way to the fireplace. Hermione murmured her excuses and followed her teacher to the fireplace, while George exchanged a few words with Tom before following. The unlikely trio stepped through the Floo Network and into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Skeeter'd been staking out the Leaky Cauldron since words got around you two were in the Alley, according to Tom," George said low enough so that only Snape and Hermione could hear him. "Had been talking to the other patrons, trying to see if anyone knew why you were here. She was told you was visiting me, 'Mione. And someone mentioned Professor Snape buying stock for the school in _Slug & Jitters_. But apparently, our visit to the wand shop had not made it back to her yet."

"Good. Let's see if we can keep a step ahead," Professor Snape grumbled as he strode toward to main desk. The sneer he gave the witch sitting there and the squeak he got in answer threatened to bring out a smirk on Hermione's face. George had obviously no compunction showing his feelings, judging by the grin playing about his lips.

"Miss Nettles. Please contact Minister Shacklebolt and tell him myself, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister George Weasley are urgently requesting to see him. We will be waiting here."

The witch stammered in acquiescence and Professor Snape led their little group to stand on one side of the Atrium, their backs to the wall and facing the incoming-Floo fireplaces.

"Why not just go up, Professor?"

"Because then Miss Granger would have to relinquish her wands for inspection. Bellatrix's old wand is too well-known for it not to be recognized. Until we make it official that it has a new owner, I would prefer to avoid that kind of drama."

"Fair enough," George said as he casually leaned back against the wall.

But Hermione knew better, as she could see him scanning the people walking past them. Many stared and pointed and talked behind their hands. Hermione preferred not to think about what they could be saying. Her wands in her holster seemed to emanate warmth at random intervals, and she wasn't sure if they meant to reassure her or warn the other that they were around. She added 'research wand behaviors' to her mental to-do list, wondering if it would be simpler to invest in some kind of wizard organizer.

The young witch was quite relieved to see Kingsley Shacklebolt making his way to them only five minutes after they'd arrived. Professor Snape pushed away from the wall but signaled his companions to stay back. Hermione tensed slightly, as Snape and Shacklebolt exchanged a handshake and some mumbled words while searching each other's eyes.

"Snape's paranoid," George smiled, having caught on what was happening in front of them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way personally," Hermione replied.

Snape must have decided that the man really was the Minister as he waved them forward and Shacklebolt led them into the lift, waving his wand a few times once inside.

"This way, no one will stop us in the lift."

The two older wizards remained silent for the short trip and Hermione and George followed their example after a shared glance. As the lift deposited them near their destination, Shacklebolt swiftly led them to his office, telling his secretary to hold his calls and push back his next meeting by five minutes. As the door closed behind them, Shacklebolt waved his wand to set the wards. Professor added his own on top, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how the two sets of arrays would work together.

"Now I assume this is more than just a courtesy call."

"Indeed, Shacklebolt," Professor Snape said. "Miss Granger here is the current owner of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. Although she intended to hand over the wand to the Ministry today, a visit to Master Ollivander confirmed that the wand has switched allegiance to her over the period of time she has been using it. And I have come to believe that it would be dangerous to try."

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked over at Hermione and the younger witch shrugged then produced the walnut wand. _I__'__ve got to think of better names for those wands_, she thought to herself as she showed the curved length of wood to the Minister as it rested in her palm. As the wizard approached, the wand emitted a few warning sparks and Shacklebolt hesitated for a moment.

"Settle down, walnut. You're not going anywhere," Hermione said in a low tone.

And sure enough, the wand stopped its spitting.

"Well I'll be…"

Shacklebolt nodded to himself as he recognized the wand that had once belonged to the scariest of all Death Eaters.

"Have you used it, Hermione?"

"Yes. Not so much since the Final Battle, but I have."

Shacklebolt nodded to himself. He quickly wrote on a piece of parchment and as he signed it, the parchment folded itself into a airplane and flew off.

"We'll just have to wait for a few minutes. I know we can trust Shimpling. He's one of the few Aurors who actually went underground to help the Order fight over the last year or so."

The Minister had barely finished these words that a knock sounded on his door. The two fully qualified wizards lowered their respective wards and in came Auror Shimpling. He was quite tall, though not quite as tall as Shacklebolt and Snape. He had longish, wavy brown hair and looked barely thirty.

"We need you to record and witness a wand statement, Auror Shimpling. It has to be done within the hour, and it needs to be filed as discreetly as you can manage. And you will also need to file for a change of wand ownership."

The Auror looked between everyone present then drew his wand and stood at attention. Snape seemingly nodded to himself and both the Professor and the Minister reasserted their privacy wards. For the next hour, Hermione went backward through a spell by spell account of her activities over the last couple of months. From those she had used today back to ever since she had inherited Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, she explained every spell she'd cast with the walnut wand. It wasn't that many, all things considered. After she was done, George, Professor Snape, the Minister and Auror Shimpling all signed her declaration as witnesses. It only took an additional two minutes for Shimpling to summon a change of wand ownership form, fill it in, and hand it for Hermione to sign.

"I'll get these filed within ten minutes, Miss Granger. I'm sure you'll use this wand better than its previous owner."

Hermione gaped slightly but nodded.

"May we imposed on your Floo connection, Minister? Miss Granger and myself were quite expressly told not to over-exert ourselves, and we have already been gone longer than was expected."

Shacklebolt nodded and George bid Hermione goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.

"Say hi to everyone from me. Tell them I'll see them at the week-end."

Hermione smiled and returned the kiss before she followed Professor Snape through the Floo.

.:/*\:.

**Author****'****s Note:** So Hermione now has two wands… Trust me, she's going to need them.

I have a question for you, my dear readers: I feel I'm rubbish at coming up with chapter names, hence why I haven't put them down. But would it be better for you if I did use the chapters working titles when I upload them? I know it rarely bothers me since I remember which chapter number I stopped at but… Let me know, please.

As usual, I welcome all kinds of comments and feedback. Even flames… It's snowing right now and I could use the warmth :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters or the settings featured in this Harry Potter fanfiction, nor do I have permission to use them. That is owned and at times trademarked by JK Rowling and the many licensors of her work. The plot of this story is mine though. I do not make money out of this particular piece of writing.

.:/*\:.

Hermione slowly walked toward the Hogwarts Gates. She was both dreading and looking forward to this trip. She hadn't been to the Burrow in nearly a year. The last time she was there, it was for Bill and Fleur's wedding and that visit hadn't ended particularly well since Death Eaters had crashed the party. Now she needed to go there, both as a friend of the family and as the executor of Fred's will. After her visit to Diagon Alley a few days ago, George had told his parents of the arrangements the twins had put in place. According to him, the news had sent his mother into another fit of tears and she had crushed George in one of her bear hugs. Arthur Weasley's reaction had been more subdued but Hermione had received a heartfelt letter of thanks from him just yesterday, asking her to drop by whenever she felt comfortable.

Today was Saturday and Minerva had told everyone to take the day off the reconstruction. Hermione wasn't entirely happy about this. She had so much to do with the Wards. But it was also the perfect opportunity to visit the Burrow. As the gates came into view, Hermione felt the magic of Hogwarts shift around her for a moment. She stopped and stood still as the Wards flowed over and around her. It wasn't exactly a new feeling, since it had happened yesterday repeatedly after that first time near the foundations of Gryffindor Tower. She still wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but she was reasonably certain that Hogwarts liked her. As far as a building could like anyone anyway. As the sensation faded, Hermione breathed in slowly and finished her walk to the gates. Stepping off the Hogwarts grounds, she took a moment to center herself and fix the correct destination in her mind before she turned on the spot.

The young witch Apparated right outside the limits of the Burrow. Hermione took a few steps forward and was literally bowled over by George. They fell in the grass in tangle of limbs, and Hermione huffed a laugh even as the lonely twin grabbed her shoulders.

"Run. Run for your life and your sanity while you still can."

George's half-smile prevented Hermione from taking him too seriously and she simply pushed him off her and stood, brushing grass and dirt from her clothes. She then crossed her arms over her chest and watched her honorary brother as he continued his theatrics.

"Mother has somehow found out you were on your way. She has piles of food prepared to fatten you up. I tell you, someone has Transfigured her into an octopus or something. She's cleaning, and cooking, and hugging, and knitting… All at the same time!"

"Your mother was always one for multi-tasking. She'd have to with the lot of you always keeping her on her toes."

"Don't you get it, Granger? You're in grave danger here. She'll capture you and sit you in a seemingly comfortable chair then she'll stuff you with pancakes and chocolate and before long, you'll be a Molly-in-waiting!"

Hermione smiled and patted George on the arm. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Just don't say I haven't warned you."

The two of them walked to the house and George let Hermione in first. The witch was pretty certain it was not out of gallantry but rather a bid to escape his mother's attentions for a little while. It worked.

"Hermione, dear. I'm so glad you came. Just a few days back, I was telling Arthur that we should really get to Hogwarts to visit you."

As George had predicted, Molly Weasley hugged Hermione within an inch of her life before setting her down on a chair and in front of a plate. Said plate was very soon filled with pancakes dripping with syrup.

"Here, we need to put a bit of meat on your bones. All this time you've spent out running this year has been horrible. And all this fighting when you all should have been safely studying in Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

Hermione caught George's eye as he sneaked past and he pointed his finger at her in an 'I told you so' gesture. She scoffed but diligently started on the pancakes.

"George, why don't you make yourself useful and go and wake the others."

"Yes, mother."

George fairly ran away, crossing his father on the way out.

"Ah! Hello, Hermione. I'm glad you made it."

"Good morning, Mr Weasley."

"Please, call me Arthur. After all, you are an adult now."

"Very well, Arthur. How are you?"

The loud and sudden clinking noise told Hermione that even these simple, polite inquiries would have to be voiced away from Mrs Weasley. Arthur looked toward the back of the kitchen, obviously ready to get up to see to a teary wife, but Mrs Weasley seemed to overcome her feelings for now and she carried on readying breakfast for her brood. And so Arthur Weasley relaxed. Hermione's apologetic look was dismissed by the wizard with a small smile and a wave of his hand.

"We're as good as can be expected. I'll need to speak with you about a few things, your position at the Ministry most of all."

"Let's wait until the children have finished eating before you start talking work, Arthur."

Molly's words brooked no discussion and Arthur wisely let the subject drop for now. It wasn't long before the sounds of many feet stomping down the stairs were heard. The first to make it down was Ginny, who fairly launched herself at her girlfriend.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

Hermione returned the hug as well she could while sitting down. The process was then repeated with Harry and Ron, and even Charlie and Percy, who had apparently stopped by. George siddled to sit by her side while Ginny claimed the spot on her other side leaving a somewhat disgruntled Ron to sit on the other side of the table between his other two siblings. Everyone settled down and started to eat.

Hermione chatted with Ginny as they ate, but anything that could remind them of the war they had just been through was avoided at all costs. As breakfast went on, Hermione started to feel distinctly uneasy by the forced cheeriness of it all. Being with George was different. He was a naturally upbeat person who had just lost the closest person in his life. He was fighting off depression as best he could, but at least he wasn't just ignoring his problem hoping it would get better on its own. As everyone finished eating, Arthur Weasley stood and gestured for Hermione to follow him. Molly made to stop them but her husband ignored her aborted words and led the younger witch away. They made their way outside and to the shed in which Arthur kept his Muggle toys, as he called them.

"Molly insists that everything is fine. She wants all her children, including the adopted ones, to stay around her and pretend with her that everything is fine. Only I'm pretty sure none of you want to do that… I wanted to thank you though, for stepping in for George."

Hermione sighed as she took a seat. "I'm just happy to help."

"How is George?"

"Apart from the fact Molly is driving him crazy, he's doing as well as could be expected. He hasn't said anything, but I think he's simply trying to get through it at the moment."

"He still jokes around. It's just that it falls flat every now and then."

"Of course, he does. He's the man who made a joke of being holy after losing an ear in battle."

Hermione shook her head as she looked at the older wizard in front of her.

"I think that George and I are similar in this. We want to move on after the war. But we don't want to pretend it never happened either. We have sacrificed too much to the cause to just forget about it."

Arthur nodded slowly as he toyed with what appeared to be an old tape.

"I really need to thank you for taking care of Fred's funeral and will."

Hermione looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers around.

"George said that, had something happened to both of them, they had put things in place for me to handle all their affairs. I'm not sure how I would have done it. But George has helped as much as he could. And I want to make Fred proud."

"I'm sure he would be."

Hermione closed her eyes against the tears building there. A knock stopped their conversation before it could continue.

"Mum wants to know how long you're going to keep Hermione here. She apparently wants to know about Hermione's plans since she's not going to join the Ministry."

George opened the door only enough to peak his head through.

"You do remember what we talked about, 'Mione? Don't let her do that to you!"

"George, has the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe I would want to marry your younger brother?"

"Well, yeah. But not right away. We both know you want to finish your studies. And you want to make something of your life beyond playing housewife to my brother. And I know there's nothing wrong with being a housewife, Dad. It's just that Hermione can and should do so much better!"

"George!"

Arthur Weasley seemed to look between his son and the witch he already thought of as his daughter with amusement.

"All right, children. Let's rejoin the others before they come looking for us."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as George literally dragged her away from the shed, walking all around the house to get back in through the front door and then dashing up the stairs to what used to be his room.

"Spill, what did Dad say?"

"That he's grateful and your mother is still having troubles but chooses to ignore them for now."

George sighed and nodded.

"She would. And on a side note, you do realize I'm entirely serious about my brother not being right for you. You need brains, not brawn."

Hermione rolled her eyes and George put his hands up. "Just saying, sister mine. On a completely different subject, I received a notification from the Ministry of Magic just this morning. It seems you've managed to arrange Fred's funeral and will reading to their liking."

"Fred had done all the work for me," Hermione shrugged. "I just hope I'll do him proud next Sunday."

"Don't worry about it. Now I suppose I'd best bring you back down before my little brother starts thinking I'm putting the moves on his girl."

Hermione smiled and punched George on the arm. Hard. The young man yelped theatrically as she walked off and down the stairs. The rest of the morning was spent catching up with those Weasleys she did not see often. Bill and Fleur also visited, and Hermione was glad to see they were okay. Although Mrs Weasley tried to convince her to stay for lunch, Hermione decided to make her way back to Hogwarts. She didn't think she could handle the forced merriment for much longer and she didn't feel in the least guilty for using her work with the Wards as an excuse to escape.

.:/*\:.

Hermione sat once more at Madam Pince's desk while the older witch sat on the floor as she repaired books. The two of them had already worked out a routine of sorts, although they had only been working together for a week or so. Madam Pince would always arrive first, preferring to have a quiet breakfast in her quarters rather than brave the Great Hall that early in the morning. She'd prepare some tea and would it leave under a Warming Charm, before she started to sort out the books she would work on that day. Hermione would arrive a little while later, after she had finished her own breakfast and waved her friends off to whatever reconstruction job they were doing that day. The two witches would exchange soft greetings and settle down to work in silence for the next few hours. Hermione would refresh their cups of tea after an hour or so, and would keep an eye on the time so they wouldn't miss lunch. The routine would repeat itself during the afternoon, until early evening came and they went their separate ways to prepare for dinner.

This morning had been different, with her visit to the Weasley's. But just like Hermione, Madam Pince had taken the morning off to visit family but had chosen to come back to work on her precious books during the afternoon. And so, the two witches had greeted each other as they did each afternoon as they met after lunch, and settled to their work in silence while sipping tea. Until the quiet was disturbed by the creak of the doors just an hour after Hermione had settled down. The young witch looked up from her work to see Filius Flitwick walk in.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I was wondering if we could borrow you for a little while."

"Happy to help if I can, Professor."

"We are working on the Gryffindor Tower. Given that you were a Prefect for your House, we were hoping you remembered the exact layout. It also appears that we have a problem with the Foundation Wards but I am unable to pinpoint what it might be. I'm afraid that warding is not one of my specialties."

"Let's see what I can do for you, Professor," Hermione said as she shuffled a few parchments around. With a smile, she brought out the Wards Map. "This little beauty does a lot more than showing you a map of the wards."

The Charms Professor magicked a stool out of thin air and hopped onto it to watch as Hermione spread the map in front of them. With a few flicks of her wrist, her quebracho wand came to her hand and the section depicting Gryffindor Tower was magnified for them and the layers representing the protecting wards disappeared to leave only the foundation wards and the actual physical features. With another flick of Quebracho, she copied the physical layout of Gryffindor Tower, from the Common Room to the year dorms, to the Head Boy and Girl rooms, and from the rooms reserved to married students to the family and guest rooms.

"I'm afraid the Wards Map won't let me copy anything that is wards-related for you. How badly were they damaged?"

"Oh Gods, I hope it's not too bad. None of us has the power or the patience to deal with that right now! We haven't yet uncovered the Foundation Stones."

Hermione hummed slowly before tapping the map once more with her wand so that the map shifted to show the Foundation Wards.

"Hmmm… What just happened to your map, Miss Granger?"

The witch looked up from the Wards Map. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"It just went blank," Professor Flitwick said as if pointing out the obvious.

Hermione looked from the shimmering arrays on her parchment to the half-Goblin teacher sitting beside her. And Hermione wondered what exactly the Wards Map was. She had noted before that she couldn't copy anything that had to do with the Wards from it. And now, it shielded the arrays from the sight of a Professor… With a shrug and a mental note to try and find out more, Hermione redirected the conversation.

"I've seen the damage that my House Tower took, Professor. I'd be surprised if the Foundation Stones didn't take a few hits. The best thing to do would be to dig them out and when you have, send me a Patronus. I'll study this section in particular for a little while and come and help out if it's necessary."

Professor Flitwick nodded, seemingly happy to let the matter of the invisible map drop for the moment.

"That's probably a very good idea, Miss Granger. Let us hope that the damage is not as bad as you seem to expect."

Hermione nodded in turn, and watched as the small wizard hurried away. She couldn't help but be a bit worried herself. She had only been studying the School Wards for a week. She was good at learning new skills, but not that good. There was little chance she would be able to sort out something as essential as the Foundation Stones for Gryffindor Tower.

The young witch let herself fall back into her seat and gathered the wards map to her, asking it to zoom in on the Foundation Stones and the corresponding wards for Gryffindor Tower, as they would have stood before the Final Battle. She then started to make notes on the wards that were tying back to the Stones, seeing which arrays were essential and which ones could be layered on at a later dates, what kind of hooks had to be put in place now to make sure the wards didn't fall apart…

She now wished she'd had the time to speak with George a bit more. She had meant to ask about the Weasley wards, but Fred's will had been the proverbial spanner in the works. The few short conversations she had had with him in between now and then had centered on the preparations for the funerals.

"You seem preoccupied, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Madam Pince looking at her over the top of her glasses. The younger witch very nearly smacked herself.

"I'd like to ask you a question, but I don't want to offend and you don't have to answer."

Madam Pince carefully marked her place in the book she was working on and closed it.

"Go on."

"How bad manners is it to ask someone about their Familial Wards?"

Madam Pince pursed her lips. "I'm not sure, to be honest. This is far from the type of question one would expect to hear from anyone who isn't a direct relative, to be sure. Would it be considered rude? I guess some might. Why would you ask the question?"

"You see, it says in _Basic Wards for Beginners _that most wizarding families have Familial Wards, defenses that are taught to young adults by their elders. Given that I am Muggleborn, I don't have this luxury. I've been wondering if I could approach anyone, such as maybe the Weasleys, and ask about their Familial Wards. The way I'm thinking, the more wards I learn between now and the recasting, the better off we will be."

"This is where the wizarding world fails Muggleborns. Very few realize that you have so much more to learn than what is taught at Hogwarts. Yes, I do suppose it makes sense. And I doubt the Weasleys would mind you asking, given you have all but been adopted by the family. But since you have no access to a Weasley at this moment, allow me to show you a couple of the Pince Wards."

Hermione spent the next hour learning and taking apart the two wards Madam Pince had shared with her. Using her skills in arithmancy, she tried to reduce each wards to their composing arrays and then to their individual layers of encryptions, spells and hooks. She studied how the original spells had been modified to work better within their respective arrays. She noted that the encryption layers were easy enough to decode, but the sheer numbers of them would make it hard for anyone who did not have a good handle on all the runic alphabets. What made it truly amazing to her was that the wards were not constructed in a linear manner. The wards she had created for protection while on the run appeared more and more like anyone could have spliced them apart with a single flick of their wand.

The Pince Wards followed a far more convoluted path. One layer would take you five deep before the next ejected you to the outer fringe of the array. Whereas Hermione's early warding efforts were nothing more than several spells layered on top of one another, the Pince Wards were tightly anchored together with different kinds of hook arrays. She even noticed traps woven into the many layers, designed to catch the enemy unaware and do some serious damage in some cases.

"About ten or twelve generations back, the Pince line arranged a marriage for their son, Wards Master Arcturus Pince, to a daughter of the Fenwick line. Aurora Fenwick happened to be an up-and-coming Arithmancer. Although the alliance was a political one and had been arranged at Aurora's birth, the two came to fall in love. They also formed one of the most successful warding teams of their times. Most of the Pince Wards were created or improved on by them. It makes them more complicated, and probably more effective, than many wards you will find out there."

Hermione nodded as she continued to study the arrays in front of her, trying to capture their essence on paper through her arithmantic calculations. As she worked, Hermione was very glad that she always read well ahead of her year's curriculum. Although it would not be impossible for a Seventh Year studying Arithmancy to come up with the equations she was writing down, Hermione was pretty sure it would take them much longer than it did for her.

Having worked her way through the Pince Wards, Hermione shifted her focus back onto the School Wards. She called on the Wards Map to once more show her the Foundation Wards as they should be and put her arithmantic skills to the test, repeating the process she had just gone through with the Pince Wards onto the far more complex School Wards.

The Gryffindor witch was amazed to see the Wards Map shift on its own accord, dissecting the arrays she was working through as she needed, and thus making her life much simpler. Hermione managed to get through most of the three arrays when an owl Patronus came to rest before her.

"We have uncovered the Foundation Stones for the Gryffindor Tower. I'm afraid you may have been right, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and gathered the Wards Map and several of her notes before stuffing them in her beaded bag. Quickly checking that she had both of her wands, the young witch turned to Madam Pince.

"If I have to work the Wards, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to come back. Is it okay to leave a mess?"

"Not to worry, Miss Granger. I'll make sure everything stays just as you are leaving it so you can resume your work tomorrow."

The younger witch nodded and swiftly left the Library. She wasn't really surprised to see several people making their way to Gryffindor Tower. When she got there, Professor Flitwick gestured for her to follow, and Hermione did just that. The diminutive Charms Master led her to the side of the group that was gathering by the main stairs leading to the tower.

"It looks like your worries were well-founded. One of the Foundation Stone appears to have been damaged. Although I am far from being an expert, it appears to me like its power level is not as great as the others anymore and it causes a further weakening in the magi-physical structure. Although the walls are standing, the incantations we are using to do not hold well. So there is little chance we would be able to restore the Gryffindor Common Room and Dormitories to their former glory."

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter too much if the castle did not look exactly the same come next school year," Hermione said.

"Very true," Flitwick answered, "but both Minerva and Severus agreed that it might comfort the students returning to find things mostly as they were. The only two places that will really change are the Defense and Muggle Studies classrooms."

Hermione nodded slightly. She could well understand the logic behind those changes and the desire for everything else to remain as it always had been. Professor Flitwick led her through several passages that Hermione hadn't known about, taking her deep in the bowels of the castle. It didn't take long for her to start feeling the pulsating magic that must be the Foundation Stones.

"We have uncovered all four Foundation Stones, just in case. I am pretty certain that only the West Stone is damaged. The feel I get from it is just too different from what I receive from the other three."

Hermione nodded slightly as she extracted the Wards Map from her bag. Unrolling the parchment in front of her eyes, she quickly zoomed onto the Gryffindor Foundation Stones as they should be. According to the map, all four were indeed supposed to look and feel alike. She focused her attention on the physical realm and summoned her quebracho wand. She tried to sense the difference Professor Flitwick talked about and she pinpointed the feeling easily enough: a fracture in the mesh of magic that was supposed to be part of the Foundation Wards; something that although benign enough right now, could eventually unravel even the strong arrays that made up the Foundation Wards.

As she studied the wards, she very soon found that attempting to reduce them to arithmantical equations on the fly was well beyond her current skills. The arrays flowed together seamlessly and Hermione had little to no idea where one layer started and another took over. She would have to go back to her notebook. But when she reached out with her magic, intent only in assessing the damage, she felt a spike of magic and Professor Flitwick suddenly pulled her away from the Foundation Stones, both physically and magically.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, looking a bit surprised at her Professor. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I felt the Wards shift, and given I have no idea what kind of defenses have been set up I felt it best to break the connection for now."

Hermione frowned but finally nodded slightly.

"I can confirm that the West Stone is damaged. Not badly so, luckily enough, but I don't know yet how to fix it. And it will need fixing or the arrays will eventually come apart. I would recommend leaving the Gryffindor Tower for now. It is safe to live in, but starting construction works might accelerate the degradation process and we wouldn't want the Tower to collapse on top of the workers' heads."

Professor Flitwick nodded and started on the way back to the main corridors of Hogwarts. For a moment, Hermione looked back and wondered at what she had felt.

"Come now, Miss Granger. I'm sure the Headmistress will want to hear your explanations about this."

The younger witch nodded absently as she turned to follow the small wizard. Flitwick lost no time shooing everyone away when they got back to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. Everyone slowly made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey 'Mione, do you think you'll be able to fix it?"

Hermione turned to Neville, who started to walk alongside her.

"I don't know to be honest. At the moment, definitely not. But I suppose I'll just start studying the Wards a bit harder."

"That's our girl!"

Hermione couldn't help and scoff at Neville, and the sweet boy she had known could still be seen in the eyes of the man standing in front of her.

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They left for the Burrow. I think Mr Weasley asked them to pop by."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I saw George yesterday."

"How is he taking it?"

"Better than expected, actually. But I think his mum is slowly driving him mad. He would know better than anyone how Fred wanted to be remembered. And the crying and weeping just isn't it…"

"I suppose not," Neville said with a slight nod to himself.

"Which reminds me, what are you doing Sunday next?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I'm reading Fred's will," Hermione said after swallowing the lump in her throat. "He left you something, and so you'd need to be there."

"He left me something?"

Hermione just smiled and nodded. "He left a great many people something. As well as clear instructions for me to follow. Trust me, you won't want to miss it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world anyway," Neville answered. His smile was a bit wistful and sad, but it was present and Hermione thought this was exactly what Fred would have liked.

The two finally made it to the Great Hall. With the number of people currently helping with the reparations, the large room was anything but quiet during meal times. Hermione privately thought that adults were even worse than students when it came to eating quietly.

Hermione quickly made her excuses and went back to her quarters. As she entered the blue rooms, she couldn't help but think back to the Foundation Stones. Now that she had a moment to think about it, she thought Professor Flitwick may have been wrong. The Wards were not going to attack, they'd been answering her unformulated query. Although she wasn't entirely sure where this sudden conviction was coming from, she believed that the Wards were simply about to try and communicate the extent of the damage wrought on them.

Just like the Wards Map was bespelled to appear sentient, responding to the demands of its user, the Wards themselves could do similar. Or at least, so she thought. So much magic was running here, and so deep, that it allowed the Castle to react and even anticipate the needs of its inhabitants when given the right set of circumstances or the right command.

"If only I could get the Wards themselves to help us out on this one. There's got to be a failsafe, a command that would allow the Wards to help out even if I don't quite know what I'm doing."

Hermione sighed and looked at her research so far. With a sigh, she grabbed _Basic Wards for Beginners_ and opened the book at the first page, determined to master the basics soon so she could move on. But before she could start, the door opened to let the acting Headmistress in.

"I thought I'd be able to find you here."

"Can I help you, Professor McGonagall?"

"I daresay you're already helping a lot, Miss Granger. But I needed to talk to you, yes. Filius mentioned you had a look at the Foundation Stones in Gryffindor Tower and that one of them is damaged."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I'm not advanced enough in my research to be able to tell you what's wrong, but I can show you." And Hermione pulled the Wards Map to her and pointed her quebracho wand at it. "Show us the Foundation Stones of Gryffindor Tower as they should be, and superimpose what they actually look like right now."

The Wards Map shimmered slightly as it followed Hermione's directions. Soon enough, a detailed diagram showed the physical foundations in lines of black, the current wards in green and what the broken sections should look like in red.

"As you can see, the damage doesn't go too far down. Although my knowledge of warding is still very basic, I think that…"

Hermione trailed off as she glanced up to see a confused look on the acting Headmistress's face.

"Professor?"

"What does the Wards Map look like to you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked from her mentor to the map, and back again.

"I don't get this," Hermione finally sighed. "Professor Flitwick couldn't see the map either when I tried to show him the wards."

"So he mentioned. All I can see is a map of where to find the physical Foundation Stones."

The two witches looked pensively at the parchment, both seeing very different things. Ultimately, Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"I'll try to find out about this later. For now, tell me what you think, Miss Granger."

"Well," Hermione said, "I think that the only things that got blasted are some of the hook wards, and the offensive and defensive wards protecting them. The first arrays still in working order are encryption layers.

"The real problem is that hook wards are extremely important. They're what keep wards from collapsing. I am reasonably certain that, with time, I could study the other Foundation Stones and duplicate the hook wards even if I might not understand them more than that. The main problem with this being that I have no experience creating spells whatsoever."

"That's all right, Miss Granger. Between Filius, Severus and myself, we have the experience. You will just have to be our eyes in this matter, since you're the only one who can look at the Wards Map."

"But you all have other things to do right now. Plus, you will need to be called on to supply the raw power for the re-casting when the time comes."

"We're all very sure you'll do everything possible to make our jobs easier."

Hermione sighed and sat back in her seat, looking at the map in front of her.

"I just wish we could get Bill here."

"I'm sure it would make thing easier. But I think you are over-estimating how useful Bill Weasley would be to Hogwarts right now. While it is true he has more experience with wards than you do, he is a _curse breaker_. He may have learned some of the basics during his apprenticeship, but his area of expertise is breaking wards not building them."

Hermione shrugged once more. "I still would feel more comfortable."

Minerva McGonagall chuckled and shook her head.

"And I still remember the little girl who would be jumping up and down, talking a mile a minute about this latest project, and so eager to rush into it that she would never consider how hard it would be until she started to be snowed under many books and parchments."

Hermione smiled, knowing her mentor was perfectly right.

"Well, I will make sure to ask Severus to come by to speak with you tomorrow. Since he's still too poorly to be out of the Castle for too long and he still refuses to take his job back as Headmaster, I'm sure I can convince him to help you out for a little while."

"If it's all right with you, Professor, I won't say any of that to him."

The two women share a laugh before the acting Headmistress left Hermione to her studies.

.:/*\:.

**Author's Note:** And here you are. Another chapter for you guys to hopefully enjoy. It's a bit longer than usual, but don't get used to it either. And it will probably have to last you for a couple of weeks because it's the school holidays next week.

Reviews, follows, favorites all welcome, of course. Flames will be printed out and used to insulate my house :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No, they're not mine. Yes, you can give them to me for a late birthday present. I might even share them if I ever own them!

.:/*\:.

Hermione leaned back against Madam Pince's desk and took a deep breath. She held it in for a few second before slowly exhaling. She rubbed her thumb along her quebracho wand as she studied the room around her. The Library had been her room to use this afternoon since she was on her own. Today had been very quiet. With everyone away, even Madam Pince who had gone to visit her sister in London, Hermione had pushed the tables to the side and practiced warding. Although she had only worked with small objects, but she now felt reasonably confident about her current abilities. She was still only a beginner but she was able to put up what she felt was a decent protection ward. She'd have to ask Professor Snape to have a go at it at some point and point out the flaws in it.

Hermione had even taken the time to work with both her quebracho and her walnut wands. Neither seemed to have an edge on the other at the moment, although Hermione would always call the quebracho when in public. It wasn't exactly common knowledge yet that she was now the owner of Bellatrix Lestrange's unique curved wand. As she thought, she summoned her walnut wand to her left hand and stood there comparing the two for a minute. She felt the same feeling of warmth and acceptance from both of them, and both seemed equally as eager to cast a spell for her. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Hermione sent both her wands to their respective places in her dual holster before pushing off the desk and turning to survey her work.

Various books and annotated pieces of parchment were scattered across the desktop, all relating to warding in general, or the Hogwarts Wards in particular. At several points during her practice, Hermione had also felt the 'eyes' of Hogwarts on her. She wasn't sure if the Castle just wasn't sure about what she was doing or if it was curious as to what she was doing. The old building's magic had reached and brushed against her own a few times during the afternoon, just as it had this morning when she left. As she had surmised yesterday, the Castle didn't tell her off for feeling her way into the Wards. In fact, it seemed mostly happy about her doing so at the moment. Probably because it understood she was trying to fix the problem, not make it worse. Hogwarts was, after all, a most magical of places.

Although she was not a direct part of the reconstruction efforts, she knew what was going on throughout the rest of the castle simply because it was her way to see if she was on schedule. The closer they were from finishing the repairs, the closer they came from having to deal with the wards. And Hermione wanted to be ready. Gryffindor Tower had been put off for the moment. The Ministry still had not responded to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape on the subject of sending out a few Wards Masters to help out with the Foundation Stones, at least. Hermione was doing her best to learn everything she could, but she didn't as yet felt confident enough to handle such a difficult piece of warding. She was still anxiously trying to find a way into the Wards, to see if there was some kind of reset command. The Wards Map had hinted a few times that something - someone, actually - should be able to help, but Hermione had not understood the reference as yet.

With a frown, Hermione walked around the desk to sit down. She picked up a Sugar Quill as she looked at her notes. Bringing her copy of _Basic Wards for Beginners_ to her, she bent down to re-read the passage that had caught her attention earlier.

_As mentioned previously, most warders develop some signature arrays and wards that they use on many projects. Reset wards are usually part of these. Reset wards will allow a specific person to revert changes made to a set of arrays back to a predefined point._

_True wards masters have always been in very limited supply. As such, they were not always available to repair or modify their work for past clients. Many people then took to trying to modify their wards themselves. While some of the most unscrupulous warders were happy to charge exorbitant amount of gold to come back and repair mistakes, others used reset wards._

_Another use of reset wards is as a helping tool when casting extensive arrays. Some masters used reset wards to safeguard their works once they had managed to stabilize one section of their work. They would then build on the arrays, knowing that they wouldn__'__t lose all their work if things went wrong. One ward master who often used reset wards this way was _**_Perseus Draconis_**_, who was famous for his extremely complex, multi-layered wards._

And there, right there, had been the confirmation that Draconis had had to have created a reset ward for Hogwarts. The Wards Map had shimmered each time she had asked to see the reset ward, but still hadn't showed her. And she couldn't find anything useful in any books about the school and Draconis. Even _Hogwarts, a History_ seemed to assume the Founders had cast the wards. The only clue she had it wasn't so was the Wards Map. It was just so frustrating at times.

With a shake of her head, Hermione pushed the Wards Map aside and out of her mind for now. She would concentrate on warding first then deal with Hogwarts. She scribbled a few more words on the parchment which she had used to decode a basic array from _Basic Wards for Beginners_, noting the similarities she had observed within the Hogwarts Wards. Although the scale was different, many of the foundation arrays were basic enough. They were simply bigger and layered with many different arrays designed for encryption and stability. She had even found several layers of offensive arrays. The Death Eaters had either knew exactly what they were doing, or they had gotten extremely lucky when they took on the Wards. A few more layers and the wrath of Hogwarts would have fallen upon their collective heads.

As she studied the Hogwarts Wards, she had started to think of the castle as sentient-like. The closest she could come to was an artificial intelligence. Hermione may be slightly out of touch with her Muggle roots, but she had read enough Isaac Asimov as a child. And her parents being an amazing mix of computer geeks and movie buffs helped as well when it came to these kinds of concept. Basically, she thought of Hogwarts as a super computer. The castle had a huge number of rules to follow and many ways to answer a particular set of circumstances based on the Wards that dictated its behavior. The building appeared sentient to some because it may not react in exactly the same way, depending on circumstances that appeared the same to mere human brains. A single change, even something as insignificant as the weather, could alter how the castle would react. The Founders and Draconis had tried to think of everything when they created the Wards. This was of course impossible, but they had given it a very good try.

Working from the ground up, they had given a great deal of thoughts to the foundations with a wide variety of arrays designed to ground and strengthen the building. Many arrays took care of making the castle comfortable to live in, with waterworks, heating, and lighting all controlled through the School Wards. And weaving across all those were a large selection of arrays designed to stabilize the entirety of the Foundation Wards. Above those came less essential wards, such as those making the staircases move and the array controlling the ceiling in the Great Hall. And then came the defenses: arrays upon arrays of shields and curses designed to protect the school in its time of need.

The young witch nibbled on the end of her quill then shook her head as she looked at the mess of loose parchments covering the desk. As she delved deeper and deeper into her study of warding, the young witch had taken to writing down the basic arithmantic formulas for arrays she found useful. It quite amazed her what could be achieved by some determined warding. With a smile, Hermione called her quebracho wand and used the spells Madam Pince had taught her, the first gathering her research into an organized pile, the second binding the parchment to form a book of sorts. Most of the arrays in her new little notebook related to the Hogwarts Wards. She had of course copied the two Pince Wards that the Librarian had shown her. But there were a few in her notebook Hermione had simply liked. Like the one a warder with a passion for gardening had created to allow a tree to grow strong within his house - through the heavy flagstones that made up the flooring of his manor. She had simply loved that idea.

Hermione caught her quill between her teeth for a moment and stretched her arms overhead, wincing as she felt her vertebra crack. A quick glance at her watch confirmed that it was very nearly lunch time. Professor McGonagall had made sure every day that she would stop for lunch, ever since that first one when she had worked through the meal. As she finished tidying up her little experiments, she heard the library's doors open on two familiar arguing voices.

"And once more, I never did want the job, Minerva. It was supposed to be you!"

"But Albus chose you. And so it is."

"I am not worthy of that title. I have neither the knowledge, the wisdom, nor the patience to deal with this job. May I remind you that you were groomed by Albus from near on the beginning to take over his post?"

"Do not tell me you don't have what it takes," Minerva scoffed as she came to stand opposite Hermione. "You waited over a decade to see the man who had killed your childhood friend fall to the wand of her son. You preyed on his followers' beliefs and insecurities to ensure his ultimate downfall. And all the while, you remained true to yourself and your inner light while surrounded by darkness. If that does not make you worthy then I'm sorry to say that I am not worthy to even act as your Deputy!"

Hermione just stood there and watched her two favorite teachers argue. She was quite certain that they had forgotten she was in the room at this moment. And she was a bit afraid to remind Professor Snape of that fact, if she was perfectly honest with herself.

"The fact remains, Minerva, that you were trained to handle the administrative duties that comes with being the Head of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord removed most of these duties during my year as Head. I would not have the first idea where to start. Not to mention that it's highly likely that the Ministry will oppose my staying, in particular when public opinion finally realizes I'm alive and well, and people start to demand I be put in Azkaban for my crimes."

"That's not going to happen, Severus. Neither Kingsley nor I will allow it."

"You won't get a choice," Professor Snape sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you're dreaming if you think Shacklebolt will get to stay Minister. As soon as the dust settles, the old guard will be vying for the post."

Hermione looked back and forth between her Professors as they continue to argue the point. She was about to make a noise to remind them of her presence when her eyes caught a small flash of movement from the desk. The Wards Map was weaving what appeared to be a stabilizing array over the Library, where Hermione knew there was none beyond the Restricted Section. The young witch frowned slightly and the non-existent ward disappeared along with everything else on the map to be replaced by words.

_The Headmistress and the Deputy Headmaster lead Hogwarts while the Dragon protects it._

Hermione blinked and the words disappeared. The young witch looked up to watch her Professors before she felt magic shift in the Library. The effect on the two Professors was immediate and both had their wands drawn, eyes scanning the area, before Hermione could even make a noise.

"I think Hogwarts is trying to tell you something."

Her words brought two wands to bear on her and Hermione smiled as she held her hands up. But she was somewhat relieved to feel the Wards shift into a protective array around her. Minerva was the first to lower her wand.

"Forgive us, Miss Granger. It seems we are still on edge."

"As you should be, Headmistress."

As she felt the Wards shift around her again at her words, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I believe Hogwarts would prefer you to keep the post, Professor McGonagall. With Professor Snape acting as your Deputy so he can take over when the times come."

"And how would you know that," Professor Snape said slowly as he finally lowered his wand.

"The Wards told me," Hermione grinned at her Professors as she tapped a finger on the Wards Map. "Just watch this. Tell me who leads Hogwarts," Hermione said as she tapped the map with a finger.

She watched with a smile as the words reappeared for McGonagall and Snape to read. Then the map went blank once more.

"I really wish I knew if the Marauders actually had access to this map in their time. The similarities between their map and this one are too much to be just a coincidence," Hermione muttered good naturally and the Headmistress could not help but scoff.

"I would not be surprised, lass."

Professor Snape said nothing but looked pointedly at the older witch.

"Fine, I'll take your role. But may I point out that you have just been elected to assume my role."

Snape scoffed but said nothing more.

"What's the Dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Good question," the newly-appointed Headmistress said with a frown at the Wards Map. "And I'm not entirely sure how I like this map being able to communicate this way."

"I have already checked it for Dark magic, Minerva." Professor Snape frowned at the piece of parchment. "This map is harmless, although we of course should make sure it is well protected."

"Well, I will feel much safer when we manage to get the Wards going again. How are your studies going, Miss Granger?"

"Slowly, Headmistress. There's a great deal to learn."

"Yes, indeed. And I am sorry to place the burden on your young shoulders, but it has to be done. When would you be able to present us with your initial plans?"

"I have a few ideas already, but could we wait until Monday?"

The Headmistress sighed and nodded.

"How are you getting on with the preparation for the reading of Mr Weasley's will?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Probably because Fred tried to make it as painless as possible for me. Everything is set for Sunday, invites have been extended and replies received. Now we just have to wait until the day."

"How was Molly?" McGonagall asked.

"She's not really coping," Hermione sighed. She wants to pretend that everything is fine but she is literally smothering everyone who sets foot in the Burrow. George has taken to holing up in the shop to avoid her. And I think that's why both Ron and Harry are so eager to help here as well. Although I'm sure they would have helped anyway."

Minerva McGonagall nodded slowly and Hermione purposefully looked away when she saw a tear escape her Transfiguration Professor's tight control. A glance at Professor Snape told her that he still was very much in control.

"I was wondering if you needed any help with your warding, Miss Granger?"

The Potion Master had spoken in his usual voice and had looked very deliberately into Hermione's eyes.

"I'd be very happy for any help you can offer, Professor Snape. Even with all the books you and others have recommended, I fear that nothing will be as good as actual experience when it comes to warding."

"Very true, Miss Granger. If it is amenable to you, I would meet with you on Monday morning to discuss your ideas. I will also try to answer any question you may have about warding although you should remember that I am no master in the subject."

"I would be very grateful, Professor."

Hermione had carefully kept her eyes on Snape and let him lead their short discussion while Headmistress McGonagall recovered. The older witch now tapped her shoulder lightly and Hermione turned to look at her.

"I do not think I need to remind you of Professor Snape's health at this moment." The wizard in question snorted but the Headmistress continued regardless. "Please make sure to keep your meeting relatively short so he can rest. And I do not want either of you missing lunch in the Great Hall."

Hermione chose to nod at her mentor and ignore the dark wizard's obvious eye roll. The Headmistress looked between the two younger people in front of her and nodded to them.

"Keep in mind that your health is just as important as the Wards. I expect to see both of you at meal times."

With these last words, the Headmistress left rather quickly. Hermione looked after her mentor then startled slightly as she heard an odd noise coming from the Potion Master beside her. It sounded like a cross between a snort and a chuckle. She looked askance at the man and he shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips.

"She's hoping I'm too tired to realize I've effectively been made Deputy Head."

Hermione couldn't help her own chuckle at that.

.:/*\:.

Hermione heaved a sigh as she stumbled into a chair. Opposite her, Snape took his own seat, a lot more gracefully Hermione noted.

"I'm amazed we weren't killed while on the run, Professor."

The Dark Wizard had led the Gryffindor witch out of the Library and into a classroom where he had proceeded to methodically destroy her original wards and point out flaws in her new ones.

"Explain."

"My wards - what I thought were wards - were more than inadequate. There were just a bunch of spells thrown together. We were lucky they were strong enough to last through the night. I dread to think what would have happened had Bellatrix or any of the high level Death Eaters come across us."

Professor Snape snorted as he settled himself more comfortably in his chair. "I saw your protections during my short visit in the Forest of Dean. I happen to think that your bunch of spells would have done the trick. None of the Dark Lord's followers were into curse breaking. Curse casting, yes. But not the opposite."

Hermione pulled her quebracho wand and waved it to summon a desk to her. She set her notebook and the Wards Map on it.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you have been doing?"

Hermione glanced up at her teacher with pursed lips. Although Professor Snape had obviously been trying, he was still a snarky git at times.

"I have the beginning of a plan. What I really want to do is find the reset button."

"Reset button?"

"Sorry," Hermione said. "Muggle term. It means…"

"I do know what it is, Miss Granger. I may be old, but I am Half-Blood."

Hermione blushed slightly and tried to clear her throat.

"Well, _Basic Warding for Beginners_ mentions in a few places that many Wards Masters of old used a reset ward for some of their works. Warders were few and far between back then, and Masters even rarer. Their time was often in limited supply so they developed ways to allow non-warders to re-activate the wards in case of emergency. Given the isolation of Hogwarts and the fact that the Founders were already well-known by the time they started the school, I'm sure Draconis put a reset ward somewhere. I just need to find it and use it."

"And it would get all the Wards back up? Without any help or power boost?"

"Well, I suspect it would reset the Wards to their original forms. That is, the Wards Draconis designed and cast for the Founders. I suppose we would lose any protection that was added by the Heads over the past centuries. But yes, in theory this would simply snap the Wards back on without us doing anything more."

Snape nodded slowly. "I suppose it's a good idea. Do you have a back up plan?"

"Yes, but this is where it gets more complicated. If I can't reset the wards, it means re-casting them. Even if I spend all my time from now until the 31st August researching and learning, I won't have all the knowledge I need to have _all_ the wards up. Even just the Foundation Wards would be a real feat at this point."

"Minerva has already asked the Ministry for backup. She has requested a list of wards workers the Ministry uses."

Hermione nodded once. "The problem is that we're still waiting for an answer. We need people right now. People with the knowledge we need. Or at least, able to point us in the right direction. I'm working on getting to know the School Wards through the map. With enough people knowing their stuff and able to provide the raw power needed, and me directing everyone, we should be able to get the Foundation Wards sorted and maybe even a few basic others where necessary. Hogwarts won't be as well protected as it used to be, but it'll be safe enough for the students to return."

Snape nodded slowly at that, and Hermione couldn't help but think this was probably the greatest accolade she had ever received from that particular Professor.

"Is there anything I can do to help in the mean time?"

"Plenty. Although neither of my plans really necessitates me knowing about warding, I still want to learn in case we can't find enough Wards Masters to help out. Anything you are willing to teach me about warding would be great. And if you are able, I'd love to learn any Prince Wards you're willing to share with me."

Professor Snape snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you've known me for seven long years?"

Hermione internally cringed at her wise crack and was about to apologize when she saw the man smile. Well, it was simply one corner curling ever so slightly upward, but Hermione relaxed as she saw it.

"I suppose I can think of a couple for you. But may I ask why?"

"I have, I think, got the basics through my reading. But I need the practical knowledge to go with the theory. I don't have the time to experiment. So I've decided to learn by example. Basic Wards for Beginners made mention of Familial Wards, powerful wards, usually protective ones, passed down through generations. I am of course at the distinct disadvantage that I have no magical relative to call upon. But Madam Pince was already kind to show me two of the Pince Wards."

Snape nodded slowly and summoned his wand to his hand. Hermione leaned forward and opened her own hand in summon. She wasn't too surprised when Walnut answered her call. After all, the Prince were an old pureblood family of dark tendencies while wards were a form of magic primarily wielded as a mean of defense.

"I never thought I'd see that wand switch allegiance."

Hermione looked between the Potion Master in front of her and the length of dark brown wood in her hand.

"I cannot say I wasn't surprised when Mr Ollivander confirmed it. But Walnut is indeed mine. She and Quebracho are slowly learning to get along with one another. Walnut seemed determined to deal with pretty much everything that has to do with protecting though."

"You probably should not show that wand to too many people."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I think both of them understand that. Quebracho is the only one who comes out in public."

"Try to keep it that way."

Hermione huffed and nodded again. She twirled Walnut around for a few moments then looked expectantly at her teacher. Professor Snape swished his own wand a few times, reciting an incantation under his breath. Red Elder Futhark runes shimmered in the air, forming a small circle on the stone floor. The reddish wavering light coalesced into interlocking lines, connecting the runes to each others. More runes appeared, mixing Futhark and Greek runes, glowing as their powers combined within the arrays. And Hermione watched and studied as best she could the play between the layers. Her mind dissected what morsels of arrays she could grasp, reducing them to arithmantic calculations of potential compatibility and failings.

"This is one of the very few Prince Wards my mother felt was safe to pass along to me. You must keep in mind, Miss Granger, that the Princes would have followed the Dark Lord had the pure line still been alive by the time of his first rise to power. I suppose they still did, through me. In any case, my mother had to be circumspect when came the time to teach me the Familial Wards. I can only assume that many of the Prince Wards were designed to keep out 'the vermin'."

Hermione glanced away from the gleaming ward to study her Professor's face. She had never heard him so… wistful. His face gave nothing away of his apparent discomfort and Hermione chose to look away and concentrate on the ward in front of her. Let it not be said she was one to poke the wounded bear without a particularly good reason. And preferably only with the backing of the Headmistress and the full might of Hogwarts behind her.

"You will notice that the arrays make use of more than just the Futhark runes."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I can only assume, given the base of this ward uses Elder Futhark, that it was created after the second century."

"Why not before?"

"Although the runes may have existed before that, they were not empowered until that time. To change the very foundation of complicated arrays such as these could throw them off, potentially causing the collapse of the ward. Unless your family has ever had wards masters in their employ, I think it's safe to say the foundation array has not been changed. However, it has been heavily encrypted."

"How so?"

Hermione squinted as she approached the ward, taking care to stay far enough to not trigger the defenses. With a few waves of her wand, she reproduced a section of the design, right down to its lightish-red color.

"These here," she said as she used her wand to subtly change the color of three arrays on her copy, "form the encryption array. Quite a nasty one, at that. The topmost layer is a feedback hook. It is designed to draw power away from the main array it is connected to. Said power is used to energize the layers beneath. This hook ward has been meshed with a… a… I can only call it a Notice-Me Charm."

"Notice-Me?"

"Well, it's the exact opposite of the Notice-Me-Not Charm, so I suppose it fits. The hook wants to be seen by the curse breaker. And taken on. The layer beneath it encoded with a mix of Greek and Egyptian. Hard enough to decipher in the best of cases but the real trap comes after. Because whether or not the curse or ward breaker succeeds in find the solution, they will come face-to-face with a powerful Obliviate."

Hermione highlighted the memory spell in her replica model with a dark blue color.

"A fitting reward for the greedy."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her Professor's words. Of course, he would think it was all right to lure someone into thinking they had managed to win only to erase their memories of it before they could even comprehend what kind of troubles they had stepped into.

"Would you be happy with me copying as much as I can?"

Snape only waved at her and Hermione settled down to her task. For the next few hours, Hermione worked on faithfully recording the arithmantic equations for the arrays she could break down from the Prince Ward. With Professor Snape's help, she went on to assimilate a few of the Prince's tricks into her own wards, such as that Obliviate hook. Hermione could calculate that her new ward would not last eternally, but it would be sufficient for a week or so.

She also compared the Pince and Prince Wards, trying to find the major similiraties and differences between the two Familial Wards. She came to the conclusion that one should not attempt to steal from the Princes unless they were willing to risk their very magic in the attempt. The offensive arrays on Madam Pince's Familial Ward were much tamer if more stable and better blended into the overall ward.

By the end of the afternoon, Hermione was mentally exhausted. She sent a Patronus to the Headmistress, warning her she would eat in her quarters, and made her way back to her guest rooms, her head buzzing with numbers and runes. With a sigh, Hermione took a vial of Headache Potion. And after taking care of cleaning her left arm and hanging her robes for the morning, she simply collapsed into bed.

.:/*\:.

**Author's Note:** It's back to school for my monsters and back to writing for me. And editing my upcoming novel… God, I love my job :) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If I get lots of reviews and followers, I might even treat you guys to an early chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Yes, they're mine… What? They're not?! And I'm not being paid for this either! JKR has all the fun…

.:/*\:.

_The Ministry of Magic are morons._

That was the thought that kept circling Hermione's mind on the morning of Fred's funerals. As Fred had requested, he was to be buried this day alongside his favorite uncle, Fabian Prewett. But everyone then had to go back to Hogwarts to endure the unveiling of what had been termed the Monument. Hermione supposed it was a good enough idea. Dumbledore's tombstone had been restored after the Dark Lord's desecration. And it was now to be improved on, with a semi-circular wall being built around it upon which the names of every witch and wizard who had fallen to the Death Eaters, whether in the first or the second war, would eventually be inscribed.

Where the Ministry showed its insensitivity was that they were using the occasion to try and garner more popularity. Even with Kingsley Shacklebolt currently running things, it was obviously to Hermione that the politically-minded members of the Ministry were already vying for the better spots to dethrone the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and take his place as Minister. With better and more important things to do than fight over this point, both Hermione and Shacklebolt himself had taken the easy option on this, and chosen to go along with it after expressing their initial disapproval. They could both see more difficult battles coming on the horizon, and they wanted to save their strengths and their arguments.

"Hey, 'Mione."

The young witch looked up from the spot on the floor she had been looking at.

"Hey, Harry."

Her housemate came to sit beside her and Hermione couldn't help leaning against his side. Her honorary brother put his arm around her shoulders and held in firmly.

"Don't know how you've done it all, 'Mione."

Hermione shrugged and said nothing. Fred had actually done most of it, trying to make sure everything would go as smoothly as possible. She had just followed his instructions. The private burial had been simple enough to arrange and a single meeting with Arthur Weasley was all it took to secure Fred's wish to be buried beside Fabian Prewett. After the short private ceremony, they would have to move to Hogwarts for the Ministry's silliness and the two readings of the Will.

"You're thinking too hard, Hermione."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong. Fred deserves the best."

"Hey, it's you we're talking about. The mistress of revision-planning and color-coded charts. It's going to be fine!"

Hermione chuffed softly against Harry and bumped his shoulder a bit.

"Have they told you when you're supposed to start training?"

"Yep. Ron, Neville and I will be reporting for training on June 15th."

The obvious pride in Harry's tone had Hermione smiling and she reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Just don't let it get to your head, Potter."

"I'm counting on you to help keep that head out of the clouds."

"Even if we won't see each other as much?"

"Of course! We both know you won't ever hesitate to cut me down at the knees whether via Patronus or Howler if my ego starts to get in the way. Ron and Neville know the same."

Hermione chuckled softly and snuggled a bit more into her brother's side. She took a deep breath and puffed loudly before getting to her feet.

"Come on. I'm sure Molly will be gluing you to her side in short order, so you might want to get in some time with Ginny before that."

Harry blushed slightly but grinned back at Hermione as he let her pull him to his feet.

"Who says I haven't?"

"Oh, I know you haven't. Or are you forgetting that I slept in the same room as your girlfriend last night?"

Harry laughed softly and the two of them made their way outside. As Hermione had predicted, Molly Weasley hugged both of them but kept Harry safely beside her from that moment on. From the other side of his mother, George rolled his eyes at Hermione and the witch's lips twitched. The lonely twin was still working on getting his mother to truly move on, like he was trying to. Hermione knew very well that George was far from all right and fighting off depression as hard as he could. But he was trying.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Everyone had already arranged themselves around the old bicycle wheel she had requested the Department of Transportation to make into a portkey. This would allow them to travel together to the cemetery. They would Apparate to Hogwarts in groups as the Headmistress had made it clear that portkeying in or out of Hogwarts would not be allowed under any circumstances until the School Wards had been repaired. One by one, they all reached out to grab a section of the wheel and right on time, it glowed and vibrated, jerking them all to their destination.

Hermione stumbled but managed to stay upright as they all landed in the cemetery. As everyone approached the spot where Fred would be laid to rest, Hermione chose to stand back. She would have to take her place in front of all these people in a little while, and many more, to discuss the last wishes of the wizard they were about to commit back to the earth, and she couldn't take more at the moment. Luckily, she wasn't expected to. She had already done her part here by arranging all the details. Flowers had been ordered, a headstone commissioned and checked over at delivery, paperwork filed at the Ministry and at Gringotts…

So now she only watched as George said a few words, followed by Bill and Ginny. Molly was trying her best to stop crying and was never close to succeeding, while Arthur never even tried to hide his tears. All in all, the ceremony was short and to the point. When Hermione summoned her wand to her hand to give her final farewell to the departed Weasley, she was both surprised and not when her walnut wand came to her fingers. And the light she shone from the curved length of wood was as bright as what her vine wand would have once produced for her.

As the Weasleys huddled together around Fred's final resting place, Hermione took the opportunity to Apparate away. She stepped out of her turn gracefully just in front of the Hogwarts Gates. They opened even as she approached. She felt the School Wards reach for her and caress her mind with their combined magics, centering her even as she made her way to the Castle. The feeling stayed with her all the way to the door of the Anteroom by the side of the teachers' entrance. There, Hermione quickly changed and she sat to wait.

.:/*\:.

Hermione stood in the middle of the Great Hall, behind a podium raised on a platform. Every seat had been taken and many people were present who probably had no right or reason to be. But she was sure Fred wouldn't have minded. In fact, he most likely would have enjoyed being the center of the attention.

In accordance with his wishes, Hermione was wearing bright red robes emblazoned with the three gold W's that had become the logo of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The date of the funeral and reading of the will had been first published in The Quibbler then a few days later in the Daily Prophet. One of McGonagall's first act as the official Head of Hogwarts was to allow the use of the Great Hall for the reception. All the staff had volunteered to help out. Professor Flitwick had somehow replicated the famous swamp the Twins had 'gifted' the school before they had left, complete with the gondolas the students had subsequently used to cross it. Professor Hooch had commandeered Professors Vector and Babbling to transfigure and enchant fake Bludgers to zoom about the room. Hermione knew that Professor Snape and Argus Filch had teamed up to convince the House Elves to let them spike the drinks. Nothing harmful, but typical of the Twins.

Hermione now looked around everyone currently sitting or standing in the Great Hall, whispered conversations rumbling through the room to create quite the din. Her gaze settled on the tables closest to her spot for a moment. The Weasleys were all sitting together, Harry added to their numbers. The entire staff of Hogwarts, including Madam Pince, Argus Filch, and a representative from the Hogwarts House Elves, sat at another. Many of the members of Dumbledore's Army were seated at another, Neville and Luna amongst them, their families and friends gathered at a few more tables. The Malfoy family sat at another table, along with the rest of the Slytherins who had been invited. Hermione had been surprised at their inclusion, and determined to get Draco Malfoy into this room when she had read Fred wanted him there because he had helped in his own way. It had actually been relatively easy if a bit awkward. Beyond the tables, chairs had been lined across the Hall for those Fred knew would just turn up. Buffet tables lined the two main walls so those guests so they would not starve. The young witch twirled her quebracho wand in front of her and small fireworks crackled overhead, hushing the talks and bringing all the attention on her.

"Welcome one and all to the public reading of Fred Weasley's will."

Hermione paused as some people started to bray or quack while others transformed into canaries or bunnies. As the din started to grow once more, Hermione cut through the confusion and the noise with a few loud fireworks shot over the crowd.

"You're dealing with the co-founder of a joke shop. What did you think would happen?"

The laughter that swept the Hall at her words brought a few tears to her eyes, and Hermione blinked hard and sniffed as discreetly as she could.

"All right, all right, settle down now. This is serious business."

This got a few more laughs and chuckles and Hermione smiled in turn.

"As I was saying, this is the public reading of the last will and testament of Fred Wealey. It is as follows…" Hermione made an attempt to swallow against the lump growing in her throat and took a deep breath. "I, Fred Weasley, presently of the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley, London, England, hereby revoke all prior Wills and Codicils and declare this to be my last Will. I am not married, I do not have living children, and I have appointed Hermione Granger of the Blue Guest Rooms, Hogwarts, Scotland, as the Executor of my Will, since my twin chickened out of it."

George made a sound that was between a laugh and a sob and it echoed in the now silent Great Hall. Hermione had to close her eyes against the painful sound and her own sudden tears. Twins were often close and magic was said to only make the bond so much stronger when it existed. Some said losing a bonded twin was exactly the same as losing half of yourself. And there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Weasley twins had been bonded… Hermione re-opened her eyes just in time to see Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan leave their seats at the Dumbledore's Army table to come surround the lonely brother. Hermione nodded once to them then took another breath.

"To the great establishment that is Hogwarts and its most honored staff, I leave the terrifying threat of more products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Hermione said with her most ominous voice while looking at the table where the staff was seating.

She smiled as a cheer rang through the Great Hall. The newly appointed Headmistress rose with a smile and bowed her head slightly.

"We'll be ready, don't you worry about it."

"No, you won't," George promised with a bit of a tearful smile.

"To make good on this promise to our esteemed Professors," Hermione continued, "I leave the students of Hogwarts with the promise of a free Skiving Snackbox each." Another great cheer echoed through the room and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she carried on. "Just the one each though. I don't want to ruin my own business.

"Now as you may know, I was particularly fond of Quidditch as well. So I have one last gift to Hogwarts. I leave to all four Quidditch House Teams a full set of racing brooms."

Among whispered ooohing and aaahing, Hermione signaled the Team Captains and Professor Hooch forward. She gave each of the Captains a set of ten miniaturized Nimbus 2002. To Professor Hooch, she gave a Firebolt to the astonishment of all.

"I should point out that these were greatly discounted by their respective manufacturers in thanks to Hogwarts for services rendered during the war. And finally, to everyone gathered here today, I leave a world free from Lord U-No-Poo. I can only hope we all continue to work together to keep our world safe. Enjoy the food and drinks, if you're brave enough. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Everyone laughed and the Great Hall dissolved into noisy talks as people started to eat and drink. Hermione could see that many voluntary went for those drinks and dishes that would have them changing into small animals or start making funny noises. With a small shake of her head, Hermione stepped off the platform and made her way to the table the Malfoys were seated at.

"Good afternoon, Lords and Lady Malfoy. Thank you for coming. I just would like to reassure you that none of the food or drinks served at the tables has been doctored with any of the WWW products. It is quite safe to consume."

With a nod of her head, Hermione left them before the silence could get too awkward. The section concerning Draco Malfoy had been left black out in Fred's Will, just as her own was. Hermione understood that it would only be revealed as she read it during the private reading. As she made her way to the Weasley's table, George snatched her hand and brought her to sit on his lap.

"Thanks for that, Hermione."

"Not a problem, big brother."

George huffed and put his head against her shoulder. Hermione put her arms loosely around him, swallowing hard but finally losing the battle against her tears as one rolled down her right cheek.

"Fred really did want to duel Ron for you at one point."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah… He thought you might go for an older guy. But he decided to wait since you seemed to like our little brother for some strange reason."

Hermione rubbed George across his back. Beside them, the rest of the Weasleys were quietly eating. It was such an odd sight, all of them just sitting there and picking at their food. The young witch turned her sight back to the Malfoys. They too were barely eating and she turned back to George.

"You need to have a word with your cousin and his family. I have assured them they are welcome, but I'm afraid that, between the facts that they fought against us, I'm a Muggle-born, and I have no idea why Draco was named in the Will, my word does carry much weight with them."

George took a long, shuddering breath against her shoulder then straightened.

"Let me see what I can do."

Hermione stood to let George up and the wizard went to stand in front of Lucius Malfoy. She could not hear what was being said but she turned away before curiosity could get the best of her. It was not really her business at this moment in time, and she would know soon enough. George rejoined the table and took his seat with a smile for her benefit.

"Did you know, little sister, that Fred always thought you would have made a delightful partner-in-crime for us?"

"What? You mean, if you two had managed to corrupt me to your way of thinking?"

"Way of pranking, sis', way of pranking. And I like to think we did contribute to your eventual… shall we say awakening… during the Year of the Toad."

"Really?" Hermione scoffed with a smile.

"Yes," and George's smile was positively evil. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? I think we did a good job, slowly bringing you to the Dark Side of the Force."

"George," Hermione laughed, "did you just quote a stupid sci-fi movie at me?"

"Don't slag the classics off, 'Mione!"

"Since when do you even know Star Wars?"

"I'll have you know that Fred and I are highly educated, well rounded-up wizards… Who happened to live in London and you can't really escape news of the release of the new movie next year."

"So what? You went and rented the videos?"

"Philistine!" George sniffed haughtily. "We went to see a special screening of the three originals at our local indie cinema."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, purposefully ignoring everyone else for now.

"Fred cornered me not too long before the two of you decided you had outgrown school. Got me to work on your Dragon Fire."

"The little sneak. He told me he had worked through the night to get the charms working as they should. I hope he paid you well at least!"

"He did. After all, he did convince you to use the only prototype in the Great Hall!"

"And you still say we haven't corrupted you?" George laughed. "You wanted to see Umbridge running from that firework as much as we did!"

"Worth every second I spent on this charm instead on revising!" Hermione's smile was positively devious and George laughed even harder.

"And I don't think that's the worse you two got up to," Lee Jordan said. "Remember Third Year? You guys managed to slime the whole of the second floor on the North Wing."

"I remember that one," Argus Filch grumbled loud enough for all to hear but with a very slight upward tilt of his lips. "I could still find slime in hidden away nooks and crannies a year later!"

"Aw… Come on. We did help cleaning up!"

"Only after being assigned two months detention with Mr Filch," Headmistress McGonagall interjected, "and losing two hundred points to Gryffindor. I swear we would have had the House Cup that year if not for your stunt."

"A fact for which I am very grateful, I assure you."

Everyone looked to Professor Snape as he sipped his cup of tea. Hermione sat back as more stories were shared of Fred's, and by extension George's, many exploits and pranks. The laughter got less strained as more anecdotes were shared by friends, classmates, teachers, and family members. Even Draco Malfoy shared and Hermione was once more certain there was a really good reason he was here. Many toasts were drunk in honor of Fred Weasley until the sun finally set and Hermione resumed her task, leading a few away from the revelry to discuss the last terms of Fred's Will.

.:/*\:.

Hermione closed the door of the Transfiguration classroom behind the last of the attendees. She took a few seconds to compose herself before stepping to the front once more. She let everyone settle as they would. It didn't take long for everyone to be seated. She wasn't really surprised to see that once again, the Malfoys were sitting apart from everyone else, but there was little she could do about this. The quiet sniffles of Molly Weasley were much louder here, in the quiet of a classroom, than they had been in the Great Hall. With a small shake of her head, Hermione swallowed against the lump that had once more taken residence in her throat.

"This is the private will of Fred Weasley. To Neville Longbottom, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that you're truly a Gryffindor. The work you've done over the last school year was amazing and so I have commissioned for you a replica of the Sword our Founder used himself. May it serve as an eternal remainder of your bravery."

Hermione swallowed thickly as she bent to retrieve Neville's gift. Her yearmate looked as stunned with the gift as she had been initially.

"But… He-he d-didn't kn-know…" Neville stuttered as he held the sword.

"We all did, Neville. We all knew just how brave you could be," Hermione said. "Fred may not have been present to see what you did with the real Sword of Gryffindor, but he knew just what you were truly capable of. And he knew what you'd been doing…"

With a deep breath, Hermione went back to the desk she had commandeering, looking at the parchment and seeing for the first time the words pertaining to Draco Malfoy. And now, she wasn't really surprised anymore.

"To Draco Malfoy, I know exactly what you did over the past year too, cousin. Not only did you donate money for the shop, but you also warned us when saboteurs were sent to shut us down. And you managed to delay Bellatrix Lestrange just enough to save Ron, Harry and Hermione. Your patronage of the shop was always welcome and will always be. But I still hope to draw out the prankster in you. And so, I give you a 5% stake in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Use it wisely, cousin."

Hermione picked up the sealed scroll and handed it over to Draco Malfoy with a small smile. The younger Malfoy accepted with a short nod, obviously not knowing how to react given what had just been revealed to his father, who had been a loyal Death Eater until the Final Battle.

"To Argus Filch, sir, it was an honor to run away from you in the halls of Hogwarts for all these years. You and I both know you let us get away a few times. Just like we know exactly how much you helped during that year with Umbridge. Without you, we would have been caught a lot sooner than we were. I leave you with a 5% stake in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the promise that a good stock of our various counter-charms and protective gears will make their way to you each year you remain at Hogwarts watching over the miscreants - I meant students."

Hermione went to hand over his scroll and Argus Filch took it as he tried to surreptitiously wipe a tear.

"To Harry Potter, well you're the one who started the whole joke shop. So I guess I can't really leave you out. And then there's the whole Ginny thing. I should warn you that if you ever hurt my sister, I will find a way to come back and haunt you until the last of your miserable days. You get to watch over Ginny! And I suppose you can have a 5% stake in the shop too…"

Harry chuckled as he took his own scroll from Hermione and the witch couldn't help but chuckle right along with him.

"To Ron Weasley, you've got your whole life ahead of you now. Try not to mess it up brother. Learn to control that temper and remember that not everything is about you, and little is as it seems. And if you ever get the guts to ask for Hermione's hand, know that I envy you and I would have fought you for her if I thought I had a chance. I'm leaving you 20% of the shop. Hopefully, it should set you up so you don't have to worry about money too much. Have a great life, Ronniekins."

Ron scoffed at the nickname but got up to take the scroll off Hermione.

"To Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, you three have already got good things going for yourselves. So I won't leave you a share of the business. But I do hope that your children will be told just who their uncle was. And maybe I can make pranksters out of them too, from beyond the Veil. And to help in this matter, I give each of you a part of our original research projects with the understanding that my nieces and nephews will inherit these when they start Hogwarts."

The three older Weasley siblings chuckled to each other and stood to approach Hermione as she took out three quite large notebooks and handed them over to their new owners.

"To Ginevra Wealey, I hope you'll get to follow all your dreams in the future. And to help you out with that, I've set up a meeting with the manager of the Holyhead Harpies for you. He knows your name and he'll give you a tryout when it's safe to do so. Also, since all good players need a good broom, I'm giving you a Firebolt."

Ginny gave a tearful smile as she took the Firebolt from Hermione. The two witches exchanged a quick hug, and Hermione had to wipe a few tears away before she could carry on.

"To Mum and Dad, I know there's nothing I can do to make it all better. Just keep in mind I would have fought even if I had known how it would end. I'm proud of the fact our family stood up for what was right. I can only leave you with that knowledge and the hope we'll see each other again beyond the Veil."

Molly's sniffles turned to sobs and Arthur took her in his arms as Ginny moved to squeeze her mother's hand.

"To George Weasley, I leave my good looks, amazing brains, and everything else beside the proviso we agreed on for Hermione. Take good care of yourself."

Hermione sighed and put the scroll down, knowing that nothing else was written and looking at the wizard in question for further instructions. George smiled and motioned for her to keep reading. Hermione frowned, quite sure that there was nothing more to the Will. But as she looked at it again, more lines appeared at the end.

"And finally to Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of our age, for being the voice of reason all these years and in the hope of making a prankster out of you yet, I give a complete copy of our research. Everything, from our humble beginnings to the finished formulas for our forthcoming products. I know you won't use them, but it might give you ideas. And I also leave you with this promise of patronage. I'm afraid that, even with Voldemort gone, it'll be difficult for you to find Masters willing to teach you, so I hereby pledge my patronage for you to pursue any and all Masteries you wish to attain, with the understanding that you'll at least consider putting your new skills to use at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

George came to stand by Hermione and gave her a hug.

"We're keeping those notebooks and books in the shop's vault at Gringotts. We'll have to pop there together one day so I can either transfer them to your vault or we can sign them out. As for the thing with your further education, just let me know if, or rather when, you decide on a Mastery and I'll help you track down a good Master to learn under."

Hermione huffed but kept her arms around her honorary brother and snuggled her head in the crook of his shoulder in an effort to hide her tears.

"Thanks for doing this for me, 'Mione."

The younger witch nodded even as she heard the catch in George's voice.

"Anytime, brother. Anytime."

.:/*\:.

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. I know some of you were looking forward to this chapter and I'm sorry if this fell short of your expectations. As I said, part of why I'm writing this fanfic is to work on my 'emotion writing'. The other main reason is to get the storyline out of my head once and for all. It feels to me a bit like a big information dump but…

I'm posting this now to say thanks to amr and Dutchgirl01 for their reviews and to welcome my new followers. And also, I'd been working on a concept for the cover for this fanfic and I finally managed to come close to the effect I was looking for.

I'm afraid to say that the next chapter won't be for another two to three weeks at least. I've just received the author's proof of my book and it has to be sent back before the middle of the month to make a deadline. As I've said before, writing that feeds me before writing that only pleases me.

Gosh that was a long note… Keep smiling!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the world and characters featured in this Harry Potter fanfiction, nor do I have permission to use them. Harry Potter, his story, and the settings and characters involved in it, are owned and trademarked by JK Rowling and the many licensors of her work. I do not make money through this story.

.:/*\:.

Hermione stood in the empty classroom, breathing deeply as she shook her arms. She had already pushed back all the desks against the walls, clearing a large space around her. She held her walnut wand in her left hand, her quebracho in her right, both tips aimed at the floor as she considered her target.

_I really need to find them names_, the witch thought as she ran her index fingers along the two lengths of wood. An old clay pot sat on the desk across the room from her. With a small huff, she flicked her left hand fast, and Walnut obligingly fired off her spell… Once more nowhere near the pot. Hermione dropped her head with a groan. She naturally wasn't a lefty, but what was the good of owning two wands if she couldn't use both of them at the same time.

Hermione sent Quebracho and Walnut back to the wand holster. With a small huff, she flicked her fingers at the clay pot and watched with satisfaction as it exploded in hundreds of small pieces. She'd noticed before that wandless magic came much easier to her than it did before. But she had also noticed that it wasn't the case when her wands weren't within range. The only explanation she could think of was that somehow, Quebracho and Walnut still boosted her spells even when she wasn't directly wielding them. It could make for a very powerful surprise during an attack, as long as her wands were in her holster.

The curly-haired witch rolled her shoulders and neck around, trying to let go of the tension within her body. Breakfast was only an hour past, but Hermione was already exhausted. She had decided to take the morning off the Library, hoping that a change of scenery would help her to put a few things in perspective. She'd also decided that physical exertion would hopefully allow her to get her mind off warding for a little while. It wasn't exactly working so far.

She shook her head and went to sit by the desk that held her current research. The Wards Map lay open, allowing Hermione to track the repairs that had been done, what still needed to be worked on, and what she would need to do when the physical repairs were finished. She had taken apart almost all of the arrays she had found in _Basic Warding for Beginners _and had written all the arithmantic equations into her notebook. The only problem she how had was that many of the arrays she would have to deal with on the School Wards were well beyond her understanding at the moment. She had spent hours scouring the Map, searching for the one ward that would allow her to reset all the others. She was certain it existed, she just had to find it through all the layers of protection, traps, and encryption that surrounded everything.

A short knock sounded and Hermione looked up just in time to see Professor Snape open the door.

"Miss Granger. The Headmistress has sent me to see if you needed help with your warding efforts."

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair before waving a hand at the chair opposite her.

"I've decided to take the morning off. Even I can't work on the same thing for too long or my brain starts to turn to mush."

Hermione saw the twitch in the Dark wizard's jaw, but the expected barb never left his mouth. The young witch watched as the often feared Potion Master settled himself in a chair across from her. She couldn't seem to find even the slightest bit of dread when watching him. Where his mere presence would have sent her into a fit of hand-wringing nervousness just a year ago, his sitting with her now just brought calm to her mind.

"Professor, I must say this again. There is no Life Debt between us. If anything, _I _repaid _you _when I helped back in May."

Once more, the dour wizard waved her concerns aside. "I have heard you the first hundred times, Miss Granger."

Hermione almost sighed in relief at the sharper tone directed her way.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione went to shake her head once more when she looked up to see her Professor looking almost wistfully towards one of the windows. The man might have been a Master Spy, but Hermione still had spent six years trying to gain his approval. And she could reasonably guess that the soft lines between his eyes were longing and not anger.

"Do you find yourself at a loose end, Professor?"

"One could say that," the man scoffed.

And Hermione guessed that the Headmistress still refused to let her Deputy do too much, fearing for his health.

"Well, maybe you can help me. I have two wands and I find it's silly to only be able to use one at a time."

To demonstrate, Hermione stood and summoned her wands. As by what seemed to have become natural for them, Quebracho came to her right hand and Walnut to her left. A flick of Quebracho had the clay pot ready to serve as target once more. But Walnut's rapid shot still went wide and Hermione would have stamped her foot in frustration if not for the man studying her.

"You're sure you want to use both wands?"

"Positive."

Hermione would have explained her decision further but Snape stood swiftly and she fell silent as he started to pace around her.

"Put your wands away, Miss Granger."

The Gryffindor witch obeyed without hesitation, as Snape stalked around her.

"Are you familiar with boxing at all, Miss Granger?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor." Hermione looked over her shoulder, trying to keep an eye on Snape as he completed one revolution and started another.

The Potion Master stopped directly behind Hermione.

"By your leave?" Snape said as he placed his hand on Hermione's right elbow.

The Gryffindor witch let him manipulate her right arm into a casting position, and Hermione shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Right there! You moved into attack position, balancing your weight so that when you cast you will be able to move your right foot forward even as you move your arm."

Hermione blinked a few times then realized that her Professor was right, even if she had never thought about decomposing the moves she made as she threw a spell.

"I'd never noticed."

"It is a bit of an instinct that most possess. And if they do not, they soon adopt the gesture through mimicry of the Professors."

"What's the relation to boxing?"

"Some people might disagree with what I'm about to say, but I consider both boxing and dueling to be martial arts. They were disciplines taught to warriors, and at times commoners, with at the very least a view for combat application. They later evolved into sports, as have other forms of fighting such as karate, judo, and many more. As such, the study of one will often give you some insight on the other."

Hermione nodded slightly and let Snape put her arms up in a pose she somewhat recognized from the Rocky movies.

"In boxing, fighters are taught certain stances and moves to maximize the effectiveness of their attacks and defenses. The most common ready stance would be to stand slightly sideways, with your secondary arm in front of you - hand at eye level - to act as a shield against attacks on that side of your head while your primary arm - the one that can really hurt someone if you land a punch with it - will protect the other side and as much of your front as possible."

Even as he spoke, Snape stepped even closer to Hermione and nudged her feet into place even as he explained further.

"Feet are slightly apart and knees bent to provide a smaller target and to lower your center of gravity. But feet are never stuck to the ground. They must be mobile to allow for dodges and attacks. Boxers will usually step into their attacks. For right-handed fighters - such as yourself - it means standing with their left foot forward. A jab - a fast but straight attack - would mainly come from the left hand in this position. More powerful attacks - overhand, upper cut, and hook - would come from the right hand, and involve more of a swinging movement. The boxer would then step forward and turn their whole body into the attack for maximum power."

With his fists loosely wrapped around Hermione's, Snape demonstrated the moves as he spoke, nudging Hermione's feet with his own. The young witch tried to concentrate on what she was being shown, but found she had some difficulties doing so. She swallowed hard and tried to clear her throat.

"And when it comes to dueling?"

Snape stepped back, letting go of Hermione's hands as he went. He walked back to the seat he had claimed.

"Hogwarts does not teach Dueling anymore. And I can't remember Flitwick ever using two wands. From the few times I had to, I can only say this. Follow the boxing stance. For spells using a jabbing motion or a small flick, use your secondary wand. For slashing and swinging wand movements, step into your attack to use your primary."

With these words, Snape then indicated the floor. Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Slowly, Professor Snape guided Hermione through the motions, entreating her to keep her hips low, her heels off the ground, and her arms loose until the spell was just about to leave her wand. And slowly, Hermione started to see her aim improving over the next couple of hours. Snape put her through her paces, working on more than just precision casting. He got her dodging and blocking his spells, and showed her how she might be able to cast a shield and a curse simultaneously. Hermione really wanted to master that technique but she was far from succeeding, ending up knocked to the floor by Snape's spells more times than she cared to count. As lunch time approached, Snape called for an end to this private lesson and Hermione near enough collapsed into a chair.

"Why weren't we taught any of this?" Hermione huffed as she tried to get her breath back.

She would never again think that using magic was not a physical activity in its own right.

"No Dueling Club," came Snape's reply. "And I do not count that disastrous year with Lockhart. I believe that Durmstrang does have a short introduction to dual wand casting in _their_ Dueling class, but that's beside the point I suppose."

The Dark wizard looked to the Gryffindor witch sitting in front of him while she looked at her wands.

"You do realize that two wands in combat are not necessarily better than one. As well as hitting your targets, you'd need to have spells in mind twice as fast. And continuously casting the same spells with either wand would render you predictable, and as such, vulnerable."

"I hadn't thought of that, actually."

"Indeed, and this is why I am a teacher and you are not."

Hermione huffed a short laugh as Snape stood, holding out his arm for Hermione.

"Come along then, Miss Granger. Let us get to the Great Hall before the Headmistress sends a search party. Then we'll see if you can learn to aim and we'll deal with your predictability at a later date."

Hermione smiled and stood, taking the man's arm and letting him lead the way to lunch.

.:/*\:.

It was soon after lunch when Hermione walked into the Library, her nose very nearly touching the Wards Maps as she went. For all her searching, she still could not identify the reset ward. Maybe Draconis had not bothered with one, but she simply couldn't believe that. On a project as big as the School Wards, it would have been very time consuming for a wards master to have to come back and manually reset the whole thing if it ever went down. And the idea was always to have the school opened as long as possible to teach new generations. Even if Draconis himself had not thought to include that array, one of the Founders would have requested it if only to make life easier on the Heads of the school.

Professor Snape and McGonagall had discussed her plan over their meals, and the Headmistress had agreed that her back-up plan was probably the best way forward if Hermione couldn't locate the reset ward. McGonagall had said she would contact the Ministry to get some help.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I have found something that you will find very interesting."

Hermione looked up as Madam Pince spoke. The older witch was sitting on the floor, unbound books, parchments, and quills all around her, as had become natural over the last few weeks. The curly-haired witch approached slowly, careful not to disturb the loose pages that surrounded the librarian. As she made to speak, the older witch held a hand up, reached for her wand, and cast a quick succession of spells, making sure her work would not be disturbed.

"As you may or may not know, the Restricted Section of the Library is a little bit bigger than it appears to students."

"You mean the teachers' lounge that was attached to it by the Founders to allow the staff to do their own research in peace and quiet?"

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised you know about that."

"I've always found _Hogwarts, A History _to be a very useful source of information," Hermione grinned. "And I have the Wards Map now."

Madam Pince smiled back and led the younger witch through the Restricted Section and to the very back of the Library.

"I don't think anyone has been here besides the House Elves since the Final Battle. But yesterday evening, one of the Elves came to see me talking about a box in the Library's staff lounge that wasn't there before and what were they supposed to do with it. This morning, I came to check and sure enough…"

Even as she spoke, Madam Pince opened a door hidden behind a bookshelf and waved at Hermione to follow her. The young witch looked around at the comfortable-looking armchairs set in a semi-circle around a large fireplace, and the row of desks with matching leather seats. Madam Pince went to stand by the desk that stood the furthest from the door.

"The reason why the House Elves didn't touch this in the first place is because it bears your name, Miss Granger."

"What?"

Hermione approached the desk and looked at the small chest more closely. Hermione didn't know enough about wood to even guess at what kind it was, but it looked light colored through the varnish. Beech, maybe. It was about ten inches long, eight inches wide, and maybe half that tall. The hinges were silver, as was the lock. And sure enough, her name shimmered in golden letters across the lid.

"I don't know what that is. I've never owned a box like that."

Madam Pince pointed at the side panel of the box, where the lock was placed. Hermione leaned forward to take a closer look and frowned when she saw the Hogwarts crest shimmering in the same gold tone as her name did on the lid.

"What on earth does that mean?"

"Well, I am not entirely certain myself. But I can tell you that no one can touch this box, at the moment. I tried to pick it up this morning, thinking I would bring it down to you. But I couldn't."

As if to demonstrate, the Hogwarts librarian reached slowly for the box. A visible shield of swirling colors snapped into place before her fingers came within half a foot from the wooden object. Hermione leaned forward as she watched the patterns. She could recognize them from the Wards Map. It wasn't too hard from there to guess that this box was connected to the Wards somehow.

"The Headmistress tried as well, but got no further than I just did. Since you and Professor Snape were occupied this morning, I thought we'd just wait to get your thoughts on the matter."

Hermione shook her head as she looked at the small chest. Even as she watched, Madam Pince let her hand drop away from the box, the protections around it disappeared from view. But Hermione could still feel the thrumming of magic which had become so familiar to her over the last month or so. She made to reach for the box, but Madam Pince stopped her.

"We don't know exactly what this is all about, Miss Granger. This might not be safe."

"Trust me, Madam Pince. It's perfectly safe."

Hermione smiled and let her fingers hover in the air, where the protection wards on the box extended. The swirling colors reappeared for a few seconds then faded to white before disappearing altogether, taking the vibrations of magic with them. Hermione then put her hand on the box and smiled as she felt the School Wards react. They reached for her magic and she couldn't help but giggle at the sensation.

"Miss Granger?"

"It's fine," Hermione chuckled. "I think the Wards like me."

The Gryffindor witch ran a finger across the lock and it popped open for her.

"Well, it seems that this really does belong to you."

Hermione glanced at Madam Pince then pushed the lid open. A bundle of cloth lay within the chest and Hermione picked it up and unwrapped a leather notebook. The front read, _Property of the Hogwarts Wards Master_.

"This belonged to Perseus Draconis?" Hermione asked as she showed the cover to Madam Pince.

"It must have," the librarian answered.

But even as she made to touch the notebook, the protection wards snapped back into place, flowing smoothly over Hermione's hands.

"Wow!"

Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It appears that this book was left for you, Miss Granger."

"Somehow, I think it's a bit more than that. But if this was really written by Perseus Draconis, it might just hold the answer to all our prayers."

Hermione ran her fingers on the leather softly. She then wrapped the cloth over the notebook once more and set the bundle back into the small chest. As she closed the lid, the protection wards visibly settled back over the wooden box.

"Well, I'm not sure what to make of all this, Miss Granger, but maybe you have found some help."

"Merlin, I hope so."

Hermione picked up the box and together with Madam Pince she returned to the main section of the Library.

"If it's okay with you, Madam Pince, I'm going to take this with me when I leave in a few hours."

"I think this was meant for you anyhow, Miss Granger. Just make sure you take good care of it."

Hermione nodded before she sat at what had become her desk. She grabbed her copy of _Basic Warding for Beginners _and opened it at her last bookmarked page. She let her eyes wander over the words describing hook wards once more. This was one of the keys of a successful array. The knowledge of how to make various spells, curses, and charms never designed to work together, do exactly that.

_More often than not, the arrays you will need to work with will not be entirely compatible never mind how much you try to modify them. In these circumstances, you will be required to use a hook ward._

_A hook ward is a simple array with the singular purpose of linking two larger arrays together. It will be constituted of at least three layers: one layer tying back to each of the larger arrays, and a third layer to stabilize the array._

_It should be noted that hook wards are notoriously the weakest points of wards. Because they are tying together two pieces of magic that do not work together, they are naturally unstable - hence the stabilizing layer. When a hook ward is broken through, the two arrays it is associated with will cease to work in concert and could cause the entirety of the wards to fail. This makes hook wards a prime target for curse and wards breakers._

_For this reason, it is highly recommended to never leave your hook wards undefended. Many warders use a combination of shielding and offensive arrays to counter and delay the attacker._

Up until now, Hermione had been looking at arrays of compatible spells or arrays that were made to work together, such as the Pince and Prince Wards. Although Hermione had managed to bring most of those Familial arrays down to their basic arithmantic equations, there were places in those equations that made barely any sense to her. And she could only assume that those were the hook wards keeping the larger arrays together.

Hermione stopped for a minute to stretch her back. Her eyes landed on the Wards Master's chest. Although his notebook was only slim, there was a good chance that Draconis's notes would take her directly to the reset ward, if it existed. If this was the case, she didn't really need to continue studying warding as extensively. But she had found that she enjoyed stretching her knowledge and its application. It had the added interest that it involved several disciplines she enjoyed.

With a shake of her head, Hermione looked up at the clock situated by the Library's entrance and noted there wasn't too long to wait until dinner. She started to gather her notes and research. There was still so much she wanted to do. As she looked once more upon the wooden box, the young witch made a quick decision.

"Madam Pince, would you tell the Headmistress that I'll be eating in my room tonight? I want to take the box back to my room and start on it as soon as possible."

The older witch smiled and nodded.

"I will happily do so, but you should probably expect the Headmistress to pop round."

Hermione smiled and nodded in turn. She put all her books and notes in her bag, grabbed her new box, and quickly made her way to her rooms.

Hermione soon walked into her quarters, the small wooden chest still held securely in her arms. The witch dropped her bag and the box on the sofa. But as she went to settle down herself, a loud pop sounded the arrival of a House Elf.

"Headmistress says you's need to eat."

Hermione actually chuckled as she watched the little Elf snap her fingers and a plate of broccoli risotto with ham and topped with Parmesan cheese, along with a tall glass of pumpkin juice, appeared on the coffee table.

"What's your name?"

"I is Shiny, Miss."

Hermione couldn't help but think the Elf must have been named for her gold-colored eyes. They seemed to be shimmering in the light of the fireplace.

"Well, Shiny, I assume the Headmistress has done more than just decided to ask you to bring food and a drink?"

"Shiny is to make sure you's eat. And then I's need to report to the Headmistress."

"I see," Hermione said with a smile and a nod.

As Shiny popped away, the Gryffindor witch couldn't help but think Minerva McGonagall would have made someone a wonderful mother, if a bit pushy and over-protective. Harry and Ron seemed to think the same about Hermione, so the Gryffindor witch thought it was alright in the end. She finally sat down and looked at her bag, bulging with books and her research notes. With a small shake of her head, she turned to her plate.

Hermione made a point to eat every single bite. It was actually a welcome change from the richer and greasier food served in the Great Hall. With her ten months on the run, Hermione had had a bit of troubles eating the usual Hogwarts fares. But this suited her just fine. The wild rice was cooked to perfection, the steamed broccoli was just crunchy enough for her, the smoky taste of the strips of ham provided a nice counterpoint, and the Parmesan brought it all nicely together. It didn't take long for her to finish her meal. Shiny was immediately around with a small cup of chocolate mousse, taking the dirty plate away with a pop. Hermione didn't even bother to attempt to refuse and just ate the dessert. The small House-Elf came back after she was finished, and Hermione sent Shiny off to the Headmistress with a little smile.

Finally, the young witch settled down in her comfortable armchair and opened the wooden box once more. She took out the notebook and laid it on her lap. She felt the School Wards shift and settle around her rooms. With a little sigh to herself, Hermione looked at the journal in more detail. It was thin, only about twenty pages or so, and made of yellowish parchment. The cover was brown leather, very smooth and shiny. It almost appeared as if someone had recently polished it. The young witch opened the notebook. And found only blank pages inside.

"What on earth?"

Hermione flicked through the notebook quickly, but she could not find a single word written within. She absently noted that the notebook had been bound in such a way that it could lay completely flat.

"What am I to do with you?"

_I am the Master._

Hermione blinked as the words appeared on the previously blank page. The writing was sharp, slightly slanted, in black ink, and Hermione very nearly threw the book in the fireplace as she scrambled away from it. She ran for her door, intent on getting the Headmistress or Snape but she felt the Wards shift before she could even touch the handle. She was locked in.

.:/*\:.

**Author****'****s Note:** My first cliffhanger. Would you guys be really annoyed with me if I said you'll have to wait another two to three weeks for the next chapter? :)

It's up to you to convince me to post sooner. The chapter is written, and it's short enough that the final editing pass won't take too long… You just need to let me know you want it posted sooner. *hint*hint*

Also, I'm not a boxer. The limited scope of my knowledge about the sport comes from watching a few professional matches with my other half, movies like _Rocky _and _Million Dollar Baby_, and the old faithful that is Google. If anyone is more knowledgeable, I hope you'll find my explanation makes at least some sort of sense.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

No, I do not own the settings or the characters from Harry Potter. No, I do not make money out of this. Yes, I really should be writing something that will contribute toward feeding my family.

So, sue me! On reflection, please ignore that last comment.

.:/*\:.

Hermione pounded on her door and tried to turn the handle. But it refused to budge. Neither of her wands had any effect either, her spells fizzling against the powerful wards that now protected her rooms from within. The young witch turned to look at the notebook now laying on her sofa. The page was now blank once more. But Hermione knew the kind of Dark magic that allowed books to be near enough sentient. Although she had not had any direct contact with Tom Riddle's diary, she had held some of Voldemort's other Horcruxes.

"Shiny!"

Hermione stood there, looking around, but the small House Elf never appeared.

"What on earth is going on?"

Across the room, the notebook fluttered and Hermione could see ink spread across the blank parchment even from her spot by the door.

_I am the Master._

Hermione took a step forward, knowing that curiosity had killed many cats before her but still intrigued.

"Master of what, or whom?"

The first line disappeared and more words came to the page.

_I am the Master Ward. My role is to help the Dragon._

Hermione frowned for a moment. She had heard something like that before. Her eyes fell to the Wards Map and she recalled how Minerva had finally taken on the role of Headmistress.

"What's the Dragon?"

_The Dragon is the protector of Hogwarts. The Dragon is the Wards Master, or Mistress._

By this time Hermione was standing next to the notebook, watching the words has they appeared.

"Are you talking about Perseus Draconis?"

_Perseus Draconis was the original Dragon of Hogwarts. He was the one who designed this system, based on the instructions of the Founders._

"And who's the Dragon now?"

_There is currently no Dragon._

"Then why were you in that box with my name on it?"

This time, it took a while longer for the answer to come and Hermione found herself sitting next to the journal when the first word started to appear.

_The Castle has reported the failure of many wards due to an attack. It also reported you were tasked with trying to repair them. It was deemed necessary to give you as much help as possible given that you are still a student._

"You know I'm a student?"

_Hermione Jean Granger. Born 19th September 1979. Muggle-born. Gryffindor. Top of class from September 1991 to June 1997. Eleven OWLs, ten __'__Outstanding' and one 'Exceed Expectations'. NEWTs pending. Prefect. Head Girl recommendation._

"Head Girl recommendation?"

_This record is currently sealed as request is made by a student._

Hermione shook her head and slowly extended Walnut over the notebook, casting detection spells over the notebook. The result was mystifying in its complexity, but Hermione was fairly certain that this was neither a Horcrux nor a Dark object of some kind.

"So you're supposed to help me with the School Wards?"

_As and when it is possible, and within the limits defined by the Founders._

"Limits?"

_You are not the Dragon. As such, you cannot access a number of the features and benefits that are available through me. You were however designated by the Headmistress to deal with the wards until such a time as Hogwarts is back to full power. This assignment was seconded by the Deputy Headmaster and the Heads of House. It is now my duty to help you as much as possible within the limits set out for my use by one other than the Dragon._

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, still not entirely sure about what was happening but also unwilling to let the opportunity pass.

"Alright, can you tell me what you could do for the Dragon?"

_I am the Master Ward_, came the reply after a beat. _The entirety of the School Wards can be controlled through me. My purpose is to help the Dragon monitor for potential threat to the Castle and its inhabitants._

"Can I reset the Wards by using you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

_This privilege is reserved to the Dragon._

Hermione sighed and let her head fall in her hands. It would have been too easy, of course.

"Then could you tell me how to reset them without using this privilege? Because otherwise, the school won't be able to open."

Once more, the reply did not come immediately.

_The plan you discussed with the Deputy Headmaster would be the best option at this moment in time. I am allowed to show you the essential wards needed by the Castle. Together, we can work on splitting the arrays sufficiently to prevent any ward master working for the Castle from learning of the intricacies of the defenses. Basic protections may be put in place until Halloween._

_During each of the holiday, the wards masters can come back to work on more sections until the School Wards are back to full power. The Castle is reasonably certain you can be trusted with the full knowledge of the Wards. Given this and the Heads of the school__'__s recommendations, I will stay your helper for the duration._

Hermione read carefully the plan as outlined by the Master. It was probably a good thing that the journal was telling her now that the first plan she had thought of was impossible. But she was still annoyed that it would have been possible if only…

"Why isn't there a Dragon at Hogwarts right now?"

_The last Dragon was Perseus Draconis. The tradition was not continued after his death._

"Tradition?"

_The Dragon was supposed to be the third part of the Triumvirate leading Hogwarts. The Head of School to deal with parents, legalities, public relations, and general administrative issues, the Deputy to deal with everything related to the staff and the students, and the Dragon to protect them all._

"And why did this not happen?"

_The tradition was not continued._

Hermione frowned at the repetition.

"What happened to Perseus Draconis?"

_I do not own this piece of knowledge_, came the reply after a beat.

"Alright, then what happened with the Founders after Draconis's death?"

_I do not own this piece of knowledge._

Hermione sighed as this confirmed a sneaky suspicion she had. The Master Ward, just like the Castle and the Wards Map, was only semi-sentient. It hadn't been much of a guess. The only objects she had ever come across that were actually sentient were the Horcruxes, and she had already established this was not what it was. With a shake of her head, Hermione finally stood and paced in front of her fireplace.

"I need to speak with the Headmistress about all this."

_Only you will have access to __**all**__ the tools of the Dragon._

"Tools of the Dragon?"

_The Castle, the Wards Map, and the Master Ward are the tools of the Dragon._

"But the Head of the school can always control the Castle."

_Only legitimate Heads have the power to request anything from the Castle. The Castle has the option to refuse a request if it believes it would interfere with the protection of the school._

"But the Headmistress has made that request!"

_And it was assessed to benefit the school, and thus the tools of the Dragon were loaned to you._

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "How come you don't know what happened to your creator, but you know enough to argue with me on this?"

_I was created to be the main tool of the Dragon. I am part teacher, part advisor. All the Founders - Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and Draconis - all left behind something of them to power the magic of the tools of the Dragon. I am as close to sentient as an inanimate object can get without stepping over the lines of forbidden magics._

Hermione huffed loudly and shook her head once more.

"Fine. Only I can use you. But can I at least talk about all this with the Headmistress? Because I can guarantee you, she doesn't know anything about all this."

_I am not entirely surprised about this. I assume many secrets were lost altogether over the centuries. You may speak about what I have told you. You cannot demonstrate me to anyone._

Hermione acquiesced with a nod, rubbing her forehead as she went.

"I need to be able to get out though."

Even as she said this, she felt the Wards shifting. Hermione went to sit in her armchair, slowly levitating the Map and the Master Ward on the coffee table in front of her.

"Shiny?"

The House Elf popped out of thin air by her side. Hermione sighed again as she looked at the diminutive Elf.

"Could you please go to the Headmistress? Tell her I need to see her here as soon as possible. It's not life threatening, but it's still urgent."

The Elf nodded and disappeared with a snap of her fingers, and Hermione leaned back in her seat to wait.

.:/*\:.

The knock at the door was very much expected although Hermione didn't think the Headmistress would leave before the end of dinner, as she had evidently done. Hermione rose to her feet and walked to open the door. She wasn't that surprised to see Professor Snape with the Headmistress. The presence of Harry and Ron was a bit more unexpected.

"Should I have said to Shiny to precise there was no real danger involved?"

The Headmistress's small smile let her know that everything was fine, and the younger witch stepped aside to let her guests in. With a wave of her hand, Hermione summoned enough tea cups for everyone and settled them on her coffee table along with tea and biscuits.

"I see that you have improved your wandless and wordless magic, Miss Granger," the Headmistress said with a rather proud smile.

"I've had good teachers," Hermione smiled, if a bit tiredly, at the two Professors who were present. "And I think that Walnut and Quebracho are helping out somehow?"

"Walnut and Quebracho?"

"My wands," Hermione explained. "One is made of walnut, the other of quebracho. Very unoriginal names, I know, but I haven't had the time to think of better ones."

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair. Professor Snape lost no time claiming the other armchair, leaving the Headmistress, Ron, and Harry to sit together on the sofa. Hermione bit her tongue hard to stop from laughing at the uncomfortable looks on the boys' faces.

"You said there was something urgent you wished to discuss, Miss Granger."

"It has just come to my attention that, although a reset ward does exist, I will not be able to access it. As such, we need to implement plan B immediately."

"And how do you know that?" Professor Snape said with a frown.

Hermione pointed at the notebook and the Wards Map laying on the coffee table.

"As you know, Headmistress, Madam Pince found a small chest bearing the Hogwarts crest and my name this morning. It appears that, when you charged me with studying the wards to find how best to repair them, the Castle activated a long-forgotten resource. This notebook is the Master Ward. From what I understand, it was created by the Founders to help control the School Wards. I was given minimal powers over the Wards through it. There is a great deal I cannot do, such as activating the reset ward. However, I should be able to devise a plan of action to get all the necessary wards up and running as long as you provide enough wards masters for me to direct."

Professor Snape went to pick up the Master Ward and the protections around the journal swiftly kicked into place, preventing the Potion Master from touching it.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "That is one problem. Because I was charged with supervising the wards repairs, the Master Ward can only be used by me."

The young witch reached for the journal in turn and the shield melted away at her hand's approach. She picked up the small notebook and set it on her lap.

"So you are the only one able to use this notebook?"

"Yes, Headmistress. The Master Ward let me know in no uncertain terms that it was an exception and I would not have access to many of the benefits that are the privileges of its true wielder, but I am still the only one deemed good enough."

"How, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked suddenly.

"Sir?"

"How did that notebook told you that?"

"If you are wondering if this might be a Horcrux, the answer is no. I have been around enough Horcruxes over the last year to be able to tell one from a Charmed object. I did cast every Dark magic detection spells I knew and they all came back negative. You're welcome to use your own expertise, Professor."

The Potion Master looked for a moment as if he would do just that, but then he settled back against his seat.

"I suppose I'll trust your knowledge on this one."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I shall take that as a compliment, Professor, whether you meant it as one or not."

"Well, Miss Granger," the Headmistress said after finishing her tea, "I suppose I should go and try to find us as many wards masters as I can."

"I'll start to split the wards down to manageable chunks tomorrow. It was intimated to me that I should make sure no one but me knows the complete layout of the School Wards."

"I'll be very grateful if you follow that piece of advice, Miss Granger. And please let me know if there is something that needs to be done to make sure everything goes smoothly when the Wards are re-cast."

Hermione nodded and the Headmistress stood, followed by her Deputy Head. Hermione walked the two teachers to her door and they exchanged goodbyes before the young witch close the door behind them.

"This is so cool, Hermione," Harry said. "It's like you've just been given some kind of super powers."

"It's not quite that simple, Harry."

"Oh, come on! You can communicate with the Castle through that notebook. I bet you could ask it to transform the Great Hall into the Room of Requirement and the Castle would actually do it."

"That would have been kinda useful back in our Fifth Year," Ron commented.

The three Gryffindors exchanged looks and started laughing. Hermione plunked herself in between her two best friends.

"I've been so busy the last few weeks that I'm not even sure what's happening with the two of you."

"That's all right, Hermione," Harry said as he leaned sideways and gently knocked her shoulder with his own. "We both know that you're doing something far more important with the Wards than we can even understand."

"But I haven't seen you boys apart from at meal time and soon enough you'll be off to Auror training."

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Ron said with a smile. "So we might have to spend the next year apart. But I'm pretty sure we'll be able to wrangle some exceptions to the rules from the Headmistress and the Ministry so we can still hang out from time to time."

"You want me to ask Minerva McGonagall for special treatment? You have got to be out of your mind, Ron."

"She'd do it. You always were her favorite."

Hermione laughed and the rest of the evening was spent catching up. And for the first time in what felt - and probably was - years, Hermione truly felt like the teenager she was, talking through the night about random facts with her best friends.

.:/*\:.

**Author****'****s Note:** There you go. Another chapter for you guys. I wasn't quite expecting this much action from my readers. It's only a short chapter, but it needed to be.

*Holds out a very large plate of freshly-baked, chocolate chip cookies*

Come on, guys. You deserve it. You can have a cookie for each review you've left me, one if you've followed Path of Power, and another one if you've made this story one of your favorite.

The next chapter will really only come in two to three weeks this time. I'm preparing for a course launch, and I really need to finish editing my novel.


End file.
